Forced Soldier
by SmilingJester
Summary: Harry Potter awakens to find himself in FNG training course in the place of Soap. He has no idea how he got to the course or where he is, just that there is a man next to him telling him to pick up the gun off a table. M for blood, language and graphic violence. Will span all CoD games 4- Ghost
1. FNG

**So, I was sitting at my computer, contemplating life as one does when an idea pops into my head. What if Harry was thrown somehow into the call of duty games? Not just the universe, the games themselves and they act like the game and not respond to vocal ques or if the person all around is a fucktard! So this came into existance and I don't know if I should be proud or not about it. I started at four because I have absolutely no idea where the hell my 1****st**** through 3****rd****copies of the games are. Plus they are basically the same, so it wouldn't be that interesting. You'll get your fill of WW2 with world of war. Hell, I might even through in zombies, but probably not as I don't think it would rightly fit.**

* * *

I rapidly blink as white light fades from my vision. The sound of helicopters echo overhead as I look around when I hear a voice next to me say, "Good to see you mate! Take one of the rifles from the table!" Rifles? Table? Where the hell am I?! Looking to my left, I see what looks like a soldier, holding an assault rifle pointing at the floor.

"What?! Where am I?! Who are you?!" The man doesn't even look at me, just staring to the side. I follow his line of site and see an armory of muggle weapons in a room, a rifle placed on the table in front of the window along with some clips I assume goes with it.

The man suddenly speaks, "C'mon, hurry up! We don't have all day, people are waiting!" Scared of the tone the man with the gun is using on me, I hesitantly walk over to the table and pick up the gun. Unsure how to hold it, I point it at the floor as I look down at the hunk of steel. It is then I realize that I am not even in my pajamas I went to bed in, I am wearing the same kind of outfit the soldier is. I'm in some balck uniform with a tan vest. Like the soldier, but my pockets are empty. I take up the clips and slowly slide them into their slots in the vest. I guess I might need them or he wouldn't have put them there.

Once I place the clips in my pockets, the man speaks up once more, "You know the drill! G-"

I can't help but interrupt and shout at him, "No I don't! Who are you and why am I here?! Why are you making me grab a gun anyways?! I'm a fourteen year old kid you moron!" Once more the man doesn't reply. Figures the jackass would ignore me as I am about to have a panic attack. how did this soldier even get me out of Hogwarts?! I mean, he doesn't look magical. Thinking magic, I look around my body for my wand, but I don't find it anywhere. It's obvious they disarmed me, but why give me a much deadlier weapon over my wand, it makes no sense!

After a pause he starts over like I didn't just yell at him. "You know the drill! Go to station one and aim your rifle down range." I turn to see the man run to the side and up onto a viewing platform that is set up behind some cubicles. Going over to one of them, I step into the one with the number one on the floor. "Now aim your rifle downrange, Soap."

Turning, I see the man looking down the range. Said range has some pieces of wood on the floor that have targets behind them I can only assume make them pop up one at a time. "Who's Soap?! My name is Harry Potter!" I shout up at him.

The man suddenly barks, "Aim your rifle down range Soap!" Cowed by the soldier's tone, I turn back and hesitantly bring the rifle to my shoulder like I've seen people do on the telly when I sneak a peek when Vernon doesn't pay attention.

Once the butt is firmly snuggled against my shoulder, a target from the roof suddenly springs up. Scared, I squeeze the trigger and the recoil puts me on my ass as three rounds pepper the ceiling. I apparently hit one of the targets as I fall because a ding goes off. Clammering to my feet, I turn and shout, "I don't even know how to hold a gun, let alone fire it man!"

The man just barks, "Shot all the targets!"

"No, fuck you! How about explaining why I'm here and why I for some strange reason am holding a rifle?!"

"Shoot all the targets!"

"NO!" We go back and forth a bit as I scream at him and he cries out for me to shoot all the in the same tone, over and over again. "How about I shoot you?!" I yell, haphazardly pointing my rifle at the man. When he barks again and again for the next five minutes, I pull the trigger to give him a warning shot, but I am, once again, unprepared for the recoil and the man takes three bullets to the chest. My vision suddenly fades out as the man falls over.

Oh my god, I just killed a man! My vision fades back in when I hear a familiar, "Good to see you mate! Grab one of the rifles from the table!" I let out a girlish scream as I stumble away from the obvious zombie. What kind of spell am I under?! Thinking he will try to kill me for shooting him, I lunge at him and plant my fist into his face, but he just stumbles a bit before resuming his old position. "C'mon hurry up! We don't have all day, people are waiting!" The soldier barks the same thing once more. I punch him again and again until my vision fades once more. I am reset right back to the same point with the man looking no worse for wear.

I repeat this action for I don't know how long, but I get tired of punching the man and just go and follow his orders. Grabbing the rifle, I place the clips as I make my way over to station one once more. I point my rifle down range when he orders it and when the target pops up, I put myself on my ass once more. "Oh my god, I still don't know how to shoot this fucking thing, I scream."

Wait, if it resets every time I punch the guy, maybe I can teach myself how to shoot this blasted contraption! I set my plan in motion as I go over everything about the gun, from the fire select, which I found out what it did by the simple words on the selector, to the safety.

Once I am comfortable holding the gun, I ignore the man as he continues to bark at me and aim the gun down range. I spread my legs apart slightly to brace myself while leaning forward a little more. Aiming at the wall, I squeeze the trigger and the rifle roars in my grasp as the bullet flies out of the barrel and spirals into the concrete wall.

I repeat this until I can comfortable fire the rifle without falling on my ass. I don't know how many hours it took to get to the level that I can shoot the roaring nightmare with any competency, but I've had to beat the holy hell out of the soldier more times than I care to remember. The very action of reloading the damn thing broke my mind for what must have been hours. Just finding the latch to drop the empty clip was a challenge in and of itself. I'm British, we don't have all these guns like the yanks do!

I finally aim at the red ringed target that has been looming in my and discharge a round-up at it, hitting one of the outer rings. I said I can fire the thing, not hit with any accuracy! Another target pops up and I shoot that one too. "Lovely," the soldier comments sarcastically. "Now, shoot at the targets while firing from the hip." What targe-, three more targets spring up further down the range in a tight group. I shoulder the rifle and send three bursts down the range that all go wide. Growling, I try again and again until all three targets are down.

Soldier A calls from behind me, "Now I'm going to block the targets with a sheet of plywood." A sheet of plywood comes up right as he finishes. "I want you to shoot the targets through the wood. Bullets will pierce thin materials like wood,plaster and sheet metal!"

"I already know bullets don't just stop, is this necessary?!" The man just barks out that I have to hurry up. Sighing, I sweep the piece of wood in a hail of hot lead as the brass casings hit the wall to my right. The ding that echoes to show I hit something sounds and the wood falls back down, leaving just a haze of dust that slowly settles to the concrete floor.

"Good, I am going to make the targets pop up one at a time. Hit all of the as fast as you can!"

This fucks with me, "Dammit man, I can barely hold this thing, you think I will be doing some snap shooting all of a sudden?!" Targets start popping up all willy nilly and falling as I don't fire at them.

"Not good enough! Try again!" I guess this can help my accuracy. I shoulder the rifle again as the mad man starts the routine over again. Aiming through the dot scope, I line up the shaky barrel with the first target and pull the trigger. The gun jumps in my hand and I see I hit center mass. The next one comes up and I shift my stance over to hit that one as well.

I miss of course, so I send a few more rounds down range and it falls. The next few targets pop up and I find I miss more than I hit. I kind of expected that to be honest. The gun clicks empty and I have more than half the course to complete I believe. I fumble around and after twenty seconds, I have a fresh clip in and the course is over. Sighing, I ready the rifle as the man insults me and runs the course again. This is going to be a long day.

It took over a hundred retries just to get to a point where the man is satisfied with my ability. I haven't even gotten that much better at shoot either! Sure, I can handle recoil better after I don't know how long of standing there, putting rounds down range at targets, but I mostly just memorized the positions of the targets to hit them right as they come up. "Proper good job mate!" Up yours you wanking prick! "Now go get a sidearm from the armory!"

Screaming in fury at the thought of going through the training again, I twist and spray the man with automatic fire. My vision blurs out as it fades and I find myself back at my spot. "Now go get a side arm from the armory." I almost can hear the smugness in the man's voice as I sulk over back to the table where I find a pistol. I put the rifle's strap over my shoulders so it can hang down as I pick up the side arm.

Once it is in my hands, the man calls over from his place, "Good. Now switch to your rifle." I look down at myself and find my sidearm holster that I spotted earlier in my days of working out what the hell I'm doing. I slide the pistol into it rather clumsily and pick up my rifle. "Now pull out your side arm." I make the switch a little fast. "Remember – switching to your pistol is always faster than reloading!"

"Wait, why would I be needing to reload?! You're just torturing me through this weird ass training right?!" I cry out, but as I expect, the zombie or whatever the soldier is doesn't answer.

He does give me some direct though. "All right Soap, come this way." I walk over as he drops a watermelon down onto the table under him. Where the hell did he get that thing?! "Using your knife is faster than switching to your pistol. Knife the watermelon."

Oh this is absurd! "What, you just want me to... stab some random fruit?! Are you on some kind of drugs?! Am I?! That must be it, I fell and Poppy gave me a bad hit of healing potions!"

"Stab the watermelon Soap!" Sighing, I follow the orders of my hallucination and draw out my blade in my off-hand. I plunge the thing hilt deep into the innocent piece of fruit. Or is it? It could be in on this stupid thing! This fruit is the reason I'm here! "Die you piece of shit!" I scream as I utterly destroy the green monster.

I must have been attacking it for some time as I find the table nearly sawed in half by the time I come down from my haze of crazy. "Nice! Your fruit killing skills are remarkable!" The man seems to almost honestly compliment. "Captain Price wants to see you. Go to the hanger over!" The man gestures to my right to a door.

Laughing in relief to finally get some answers, I sprint out of the room and down a runway to the next hanger. I get to the door right as it opens to reveal... Three special op soldiers decked out in gear. They turn and say, "It's the FNG sir!" As they part and reveal an old British looking man with a cigar hanging from his lips. He oddly reminds me of my new defense against the dark arts teacher, Moody. "Go easy on him sir. It's his first day in the regiment."

The man opens his mouth and his voice even reminds me of the grizzled old veteran. "Right... What kind of name is Soap? How'd a muppet like you pass selection, eh?"

"You all gave me that name! My name is Harry Potter! This 'muppet' doesn't even know what he is doing here!" I cry hysterically at them. The four do not show any response to my outburst as who I assume to be Price just repeats himself.

"Soap it is your turn for the CQB test. Everyone else head to observation. For this test, you will have to run the cargo ship solo in sixty seconds." Price gestures with his rather exquisite mustache at the wooden construction project behind them I somehow missed. Must be the fact my hopes were crushed at the first words out of the captain's mouth. "Gaz holds the current squadron record at 19 seconds. Good luck! Climb the ladder over there."

Sighing in agony, I turn and look for the ladder he speaks of. Maybe if I cooperate, they will let me go or this hallucination will end faster?! I run over and shimmy up the wooden thing. I hear Price call up, "Pick up the MP5 and four flashbangs!"

Looking at the crates in front of me, I see just what he told me. I place my rifle down on the crate next to the "MP5" and clip the new smaller rifle to my vest. I pick up the flashbangs, but as I go to hook them on the vest, one of the pins falls out. "SHIT!" I scream as an earth-shattering noise echoes in front of me along with a blinding light that would reveal something hit with Zues's lightning! I stumble around in pain when I feel my knees knock against something and I stumble over it.

A sense of weightlessness overcomes me right before my vision blurs as the ringing dies down in my ears. I feel a deep pain in my back as I roll over, but I can't get to my feet as my vision fades. Blinking the light out of my eyes, I find myself back on the platform with my old rifle still in hand. The flashbangs are back in their position with the MP5. I fling my rifle down in fear. I think I just almost died! Did this nightmare save me or was I just too injured to continue so it restarted me? Would I truly die if I did died here or would I just come back from the blur?! Will I be in here forever, with no way out?!

This thought causes me to freak out, but it only takes a few minutes, maybe an hour to calm down. A new record if I say so myself. It took me a lot longer to get over the dementor attack that almost killed Sirius. I hesitantly step over my rifle and pick up my new supplies, careful on how I slip the blinding explosives to the vest. "On my go, I want you to rope down to the deck and rush to position one! After that you will storm downstairs and hit position two. The hit position 3 and 4 following my precise instructions at each position. Grab the rope when your ready!"

But... I don't know how to repeal. It can't be that hard right, I just grab and slide down right. Wrong. I grab the rope and hop on right before losing my grip and plummeting down to the wood below. Shivering at the feeling of breaking both my legs again, I go back to the rope and try again.

It takes over one hundred tries to hit the where I want to go. I thankfully didn't die somehow as every time I broke my legs beyond use, I just appear back on the platform. After the first ten times which I will not think of, I just flew so far off course, that I had to come back up and try again. I can say that I got the art down to a Tee once I got the technique down. The last three tries were flawless, but I didn't want to start the course just yet. Fuck it if I look like a fool, I will not die needlessly again!

I land and pull up my rifle with a little hesitation. The sound of Price shouting for me to go fills my ears, invigorating me with the energy behind the voice. "Hit the targets!" I look to see three targets in the room. I bring my rifle up and fire a burst at each as I side step around the side of the building where I saw the door. I hit each of them thanks to my practice at the range.

As I rush down the stairs, a target pops up and I send a bullet into the leg, but it counts! Turning the corner, Price yells for a flashbang through the door. I pull the grenade off my vest and struggle with the pin for a second before throwing the primed grenade into the room and hiding behind the wall with my ears covered.

Once the bang sounds, I enter the room to see targets coming up. I send some bullets into each as I move along. I really am fed up with this and just want to move onto what other torture I will have to endure. Three more targets pop up at position five which I eliminate with the rest of my clip. Dropping the rifle, I rip my pistol out of the holster and read on the ground to put a flashbang through the door to six with arrows pointing for me to head out the door.

I follow the instructions and as I walk through the door, I barely see a target raise in the room I tossed the flash in. I aim the pistol and fire a much light round then I was use to into the cardboard human sized target.

I sprint down the hanger to the finish. "All right Soap, that's enough. You'll do." Price calls over. "Climb up the ladder if you want another go, if not, come over to the monitors for a debrief." I walk over to where the man is standing and he begins to talk. "The cargoship mission is a go! Get yourselves srted out. Wheels up at 0200. Dismissed." Wait I still need answers! Right as I open my mouth, my visions faded to black.


	2. Crew Expendable

I awaken on a helicopter with Price blowing his cigar smoke into my face. I am glad I have a mask on or that would be annoying and I'd probably be coughing up a lung! Wait, helicopter, mask? Looking outside, I see a storm all around us while we fly over a raging sea. To the side is a cargo ship that the waves are beating the hell out of. A voice picks up in my ear, "Radio check. Get on a secure channel." Price flings his cigar overboard and pulls down his mask.

"Price tells us over the radio, "Lock and load!" Looking down, I see an MP5 in my hands with a tube on the end that I think is suppose to make it quieter. One of the soldiers beacon us to go and Price hops down on the rope that was dropped when I wasn't paying attention. After a pause, I follow the man down. I dismount the rope in front of a window. Inside are three people sitting around doing nothing. "Weapons free." I hear Price say over the radio. What?"

The men around me open fire and the men are tore down in a spray of bullets and gore. I can only stand in shock at what I just witnessed. "Hold your fire. Gaz – stay in the bird till we secure the deck, over."

"Copy that!" His voice snaps me back to reality and in a fit of unrational thought, I put a clip into Price's back. My vision pops back to seeing the men all get mowed down by gunfire. All alive and well before dying... Again. That's it, this is a dream. These people do not exist, so it's not so bad! I mean, I don't know these people and well, if the SAS are after them, they must be bad, right? I'm doing my dream world a service! I mean look, they have guns too!

I stumble after the soldiers into the bridge and follow them downstairs. The layout so far is spot on for what the course I went through was. I hear drunken singing followed by the sound of muffled gunfire. Another bad man down! I go down the hall with Price and see one of the soldiers kill two sleeping men in their bunks before joining us.

We head back out into the storm and down the stairs to the deck of the ship with the cargo. More men repel down to join the rest of our team in the fight. Price orders us to fan out and I do just that as a good little pretend soldier. Price spots two people walking on a platform and tells us weapons free. As we approach, the men open fire and the two fall without a sound.

As we reach the other end of the ship, we suddenly start taking fire from the second floor and I dive behind cover. Holding my head, I keep down as bullets pepper my hiding spot while the soldier next to me stands and opens fire. I hear Price saying something over the comms, but I can't really pay attention to the words as I try not to get shot.

The man next to me suddenly pulls me to the side as a grenade blasts the cover I was behind to pieces. shrapnel and smoke fall over me as well as waves of water that were thrown up. "On your feet Soap, we need every soldi-" That is as far as he got as bullets tore open his face and throat. He falls, gargling on his own blood and flesh, trying to cling onto life, but failing to even prolong his existance. I see the life in the man's eyes fade. The man who just saved my own life from an awful death such as the one he just suffered through.

Gripping my rifle tightly, I crouch on my knees and peek around the cover. The second floor is focusing on the others as they believe they got the two of us. These are the people who just killed him and I can't let that go unpunished! I aim and squeeze the trigger. My bullets spray the window, but I see one hit a man right in the temple. It seems like everything stops to me as the man's head snaps back, blood and brain matter splattering the walls behind him as he pitches backwards to the floor.

The man falls out of view right as I get back behind cover, trembling. I just took a life. I can say it was a dream or hallucination, but I just took a life no matter what. I wanted to kill the man, I lined the shot up and took it! It was so easy too, just a little aiming, luck and a pull of the trigger. So, so easy. If it is so easy, why am I not helping these soldiers more? I mean, it doesn't hurt to help them if it is an easy thing to do. They seem to be doing a just thing. These people wouldn't be attacking us if they were innocent.

As these thoughts go through my mind, the chopper comes back and the chain gun whirls to life and as the chopper strafes the window, the gun roars to life and tears apart the second floor. The metal screeching as the bullets tear holes and chunks out of it. When they stop, they radio in as they fly away. "Bravo Six, hammer is at bingo fuel. We're buggin out. Big Bird will be on station for evac in ten."

Stumbling to my feet, I follow Captain's orders and regroup with him and two others at a door. As I get close, one pulls out a shotgun from his back. "I like to keep this for close encounters!" Price pulls the door open and the pointman goes in and the three of us follow.

The hallway we enter is clear, so we stack up at the entrance to a lower level. Well, they stack up, I just kind of follow their lead and lean against the wall with my weapon ready. On Price's word, we move up and I am the second one down the stairs. I see a red light down the hall as I join the man at the bottom of the stair set. As I go down the stairs, I remember to reload.

Suddenly, lead whizzes by our heads and the two of us retreat back to the others as they return fire. A bullet tears into my side and I go down in agony. Fighting through the pain, I roll over and drawing my gun up, spray the hall until my weapon clicks empty. I hear moaning on the other end so I must have hit someone.

Groaning in pain, I clamp my hand on the wound to try to stop the bleeding. Price takes a knee next to me and pries my hand off the hole. "Okay. It's bad, but you won't bleed out! Look at me Soap!" I do as he says. The man has a serious look on his face, fire burning behind his eyes. "You will be fine. We will retrieve the nukes from the hold and then get you medical attention, but for now. Get on your feet, fight through the pain and shows us why you are part of the SA fucking S!"

I reach up weakly and the man grins. He clamps my hand in his and pulls me to my feet. I hold in a groan as I reload my empty weapon as I follow them down the hall. At least they treat me like a person now instead of just standing there. The man with the shotgun finishes off the three people who are withering on the floor from multiple bullet wounds as we pass. I barely flinch at the gunshots. These assholes added in another place to breath from, so I don't care what happens to them.

We stack up on a door to a walkway. One of the men peak out and gunfire greets him as he pulls his head back. "Hold." No shit. The bullets slow to a stop. Price draws a flashbang as the rounds were dying down and throws it through the portal. At the bang we enter the room in a line.

I stay as low as I can without impeding movement as I go in. I see three men under fire below us from my comrades. Taking aim, I join them and soon the group are dead on the floor, a few more holes in them than what is healthy. Only four of the fifteen are mine.

Once the area is clear, I follow the team, looking around at the hold's contents. They have anti-air missiles in here and if what Price says is true, they even have a nuclear device somewhere in here. Holy damn!

Keeping to cover, I move up with the team and stay "Frosty" as I believe the soldier Gaz tells us. I recognize his voice as the asshole at the range, so I just put his face to the name and there I go, new guy I know. We stack up at the door. If I didn't know what stack up meant before, I sure as hell do now with the amount of times we've done it already.

Price somehow kicks the wheel spun door open and we move into the room and open the catwalk. Looking across, I see an opposite set of catwalks and... they have people aiming at us on them. Lifting my rifle, I open fire with my team and we make very short work of them as we sprint across the walkway. I hit nobody as I saw my bullets hit to their right. Not too far as I am getting better, but enough not to matter if I added my fire or not.

There are a few more people on the ground level, but the team is already done with them as I get off the stairs. We once more stack up on an open door and on Price's signal enter. Enter into a hail of bullets. I nearly catch another one to the torso as I dive behind some crates. The landing didn't help my already wounded self, but I am "Safe."

Peeking around the corner of the crate, I line up a shot and let out a burst that takes down a person that was just standing out in the open like a fool. Even this dumb fourteen year old knows to hide when bullets are being exchanged!

I peek out a few more times and take down a couple more hostile men as the men do the same around me. Bullets are pinging off the walls all around me and grenades as well as flashbangs sound across the room doesn't help the noise level. We fight for minutes until we are the only ones left on the floor. Blood dripping from the walls and I am bleeding from a few grazes to my arms. It seems that my comrades are in the same boat as I am. All of them are sporting a few grazes, but seem ready to go.

We regroup at the end of the room as we all got spread apart in the chaos. "Report – All clear?" Gaz confirms this as he joins us from the catwalks he somehow got up in that mess.

"I'm getting a strong reading sir!" The man rips the door open and I peek in. In the center of the container is a crate with a radioactive symbol slapped on the side with a flag behind it. I don't recognize it, but I was never one to look up countries or the geography of the globe. I know where the continents are and if I need to know more, then I'll open a book.

Price called our find in, "Baseplate, this is Bravo Six. We've found it. Ready to secure package for transport."

Baseplate replies with something that fills me with dread. "No time, Bravo Six. Two bogies headed your way fast. Grab what you can and get the hell outta there." Aren't bogies planes?

"Soap, grab the manifest in the container. Move!" I run into the container and grab the clipboard as well as the phone as I might need you. You never know. Stashing the papers in poach on my back, I join in the rush to get back to topside.

Price starts talking to the other soldiers over the radio as we run. They seem to be in the helicopter already until I hear a loud curse from one of them. On the sound of the man's language, the wall in front of us explodes in a fiery mess of shrapnel and hell. I stagger on my hands and knees in the quickly increasing levels of water until Price runs from behind me and hauls my sorry ass to my feet. I stumble the first few steps due to being shaken and the fact there is a foot of water lapping at my heels, but adrenaline soon starts pumping through my veins, helping me keep up with the trained men solely on the fact that I really do not want to die!

We head up the catwalk and as we sprint down the rickety path, the wall gives and a torrent of water slams into the rusty thing. It starts to give under us to the point I am running basically on the railing. I jump off just as it gives. I hear it crash, but I do not dare look back or I may just fall and drowning is not how I envision myself dying after fighting my way through this ship!

The ship is almost vertical as we make it topside. I cry out, "Where's the chopper?!" When the said chopper comes up from under the ship with the back ready for us to hop in. Just as I am about to make it, the ship lurches back, making my jump just a little too far away to make it. My chest slams into the metal door as I claw at the smooth steel, trying to find a non-existent handhold.

Just as I am about to fall and join the ship at the bottom of the sea, Price grabs my wrists and drags me up onto the flying cage. "I gotcha! We still need to get you to the medic. Can't heal you in this mess can we?" I couldn't keep in my laugh as I lie on the cold floor of the chopper, staring at the red light over me. It blurs out into a black screen and I know this isn't over.


	3. The Coup

I become aware of my hands charging back the handle of a rifle. Opening my eyes, I see Price in front of me in a swamp. "The loyalists are expecting us half a click to the north. Move out." It may be showing that I have accepted my place in this nightmare as I don't even hesitate to follow the man with Gaz behind me.

As we tromp through the knee-high water, I hear Gaz ask our captain, "The loyalist. Are those the good Russians or the bad Russians?" I guess we are fighting the Russians now rather than nameless sailors. As I walk, I feel bandages wrapped around my gut, so I didn't just instantly recover like I half hoped I would.

"Well they won't shoot us on sight, if that's what you're asking." Is Price's response to the question.

I speak up and comment aloud for the first time since the training, "Always a good thing really." Gaz agrees with me with a chuckle. Nice to have people accually respond to me when I speak. I guess they just won't answer me if I ask them questions not pertaining to what we are doing.

We come to a dock with a man smoking with his back to us and another man next a hut, I believe pissing against a barrel of fire. Have you no sense of smell me?! Burning piss is one of the worse things out there! Man, Fred knows how to clear a room is all I will say on why I know this. I wonder where he learned that too? "Weapons free." Back on topic Potter!

The two men take out the smoker at the same time, which leaves me to put three into the pisser's back. I barely flinch as I watch the man fall over dead because of me. I didn't nearly cry or anything at the cold-blooded murder. No, stop being silly Potter. The Potter men don't care, they just prank people and charge into battle without thought! With those two down and not able to alert the remaining people to our presence, we stack up on the hut's door, covered by the sound of a TV. Price sends in a flash. On the bang, Gaz and I enter the room and each take down one of the men.

Price enters and checks around. "Good work." Sadly, I've had more praise in this nightmare than most of my life. "There should be a few more guard posts up ahead. Kamarov and his men will be waiting for us in a field to the northwest." We jump through the window back outside because fuck doors and it was fun. I've never jumped through a window before and I can proudly say, I did not catch my foot and fall on my face like I thought I would have. The Potter luck is not really with me in this nightmare, so this is an improvement.

As we get to the next post, we stand out to the side. "Soap, plant some claymores at the door., then get their attention." Why am I not surprise that when I look down, I see the directional explosive strapped to my vest. With it are a few bricks of C4 if the label "C4" is anything to go by. I wonder how these things work? In the pockets, I see that I have what looks like little grenade bullets that must go into the underside barrel on this rifle I'm holding. Why not give a mental scarred teen with no training high explosives?! Sighing, I pull off one and plant the spikes into the wooden floor, then pull the pin. A light comes on that sends out lasers to show where the sensors are located.

Backing up, I slam my fist into the door to make it bang against the side of the wall while sharply whistling. The man inside runs out and immediately gets his legs blown off from the knee down. The noise wakes up the post ahead, but Price and Gaz are ready for them and they all fall to a few well placed rounds.

I look at the screaming man who I blew the legs off of. He is clutching the stumps while rolling on the ground in agony, screaming thing in what I infer to be Russian. With a heavy heart, I raise my rifle and silence his pain-filled cries. "It gets easier Soap. Don't worry." Price tells me as he passes the body. I quietly nod and follow. I know, I am taking this a lot better than my first kill.

Going through a house, we find ourselves in a field that seems abandoned, but something screams ambush. "Smell that?" Price suddenly asks. I take a few sniffs and over the smell of fresh blood and gun powder, I smell a foul odor that can only be human. It's a mix of sewage, sweat and alcohol.

"Yeah, Kamarov." Damn man, do you even know the word bathe? If I can smell you over farm manure, blood and whatever else there is around, you need to learn how to take care of yourself better!

The man in question comes over with his gun raised over his head. As the Russian greets Price, I catch a bit of movement to my left. Raising my rifle, I see up to thirty people rise up like ghosts from the grass. From the lack of reactions that the two veterans give, I slowly lower my gun so I don't come off as threatening. These must be Kamarov's men. "What's the target Kamarov? We have an informant to recover." So that's what we're doing here.

Kamarov points off in the distance without looking, "The Ultranationalists have BM21s on the other side of the hill. Their rockets have killed hundreds of civilians in the valley below." That is not good at all! The men start running away towards where ever they must go, but Price stops the Russian, citing something that happened in Beirut, wherever that is.

The Russian agrees and I follow the pair up the hillside the rest of the men seem to have disappeared across. As I sprint to keep up with them, I realize something odd. I was bone tired at the end of the mission with the nuke, why am I fresh as a swamp daisy right now? Did a few days pass by?

As I contemplate this, Price orders me to give sniper cover to the men in the valley. Sniper cover?! Where the hell am I going to find a sniper rifle on the side of a bloody mountain?! "Dammit Soap, pull out that rifle and give the attackers some assistance!" Pull out?

Looking over my shoulder, I see the barrel of a long rifle sticking over my shoulder. Sighing, I put the assault weapon on my back, on the opposite shoulder, and pull out the longer rifle. I take a knee at the broken section of the fence right as I hear, "All units, commence the attack." Looking below us, I see Kamarov's men prone on a hill-side, overlooking a town full of the enemies I've been fighting in the swamp.

Pushing the rifle against my shoulder, I look through the scope as the soldiers rush our enemies. The Ultranationalists all look surprised at the sudden attack until they fall under a hail of bullets, the lead eating them apart. Price and our new friend start firing next to me. I see a few men down the street taking aim at our comrades, so I swing the rifle up and put the cross hair of the scope on one, then squeeze the trigger.

The barrel jumps from the recoil and the man goes down, clutching his shoulder, firing his gun into his two allies as he hits the dirt. "Good hit Soap! Focus fire on the machine guns in the windows so our men can take the building!" Readjusting back down the street, I see two mounted weapons cutting down the men we are supporting. I fire one shot at the open gunner, but it pings off his rifle to no damage other than destroy the barrel of the weapon.

I squeeze the trigger three more times and my bullets seems to outline the man until the third catches him in the upper right part of his chest, piercing a lung. As he falls, I turn my aim to his partner and I remember what Gaz told me when I was figuring out what the hell is a gun as well as my reply. 'I know bullets don't just stop.' The wall is just the piece of plywood in front of my target.

Guessing on the length of the weapon that is lighting up the men outside the window, I aim at what I believe to be center mass. I pull the trigger and the gunfire from the machine gun stops long enough for the men to vault into the house where more muzzle flashes light up the walls. They're dead even if I missed that shot anyways.

Just as the house is taken, carrier choppers fly over head. How am I suppose to beat that?! I mean, I can barely fire a gun with any type of accuracy past point and click! "You didn't say anything about helicopters."

"I didn't say there wouldn't be any either! We need to protect my men from those helicopter troops, this way!" Wait, protect them?! There must be forty people at least in total! How will four guys, one being some random kid, suppose to take on forces of that size?! I have no time to make my complaint as the men are already running down the path.

I swing the long rifle back over my shoulder as I growl and follow the three. If I die, I will beat Price's ass in the afterlife until I feel better! I run through a burning building to catch up to them and hide behind the rock with Kamarov. "Incoming!" I hear Gaz scream as he and Price open fire.

Looking up, I see enemies streaming down the hill down at us. They even have the high ground and better cover! I drop right as chunks of the rock blow apart in front of my face. "Grenades! Fire the 40mms!" 40mm? Grenades? Oh that must be that strange under barrel thing!

I change my grip on the rifle to hold the trigger for the launcher. Aiming it, I click down the lever. A thump sounds as the object in my rifle flies up the hill, leaving a slip stream in its wake and by some odds, land at the feet of a squad worth of men. Their corpses disintegrate if they were close to the shrapnel or are tore apart by the explosive. Blood, guts and bone splinters rain down on the soldiers nearby. The pitter patter of rain heard from even our position followed by screams of horror from their allies.

Price takes this time to launch his own grenade, taking down four more before resuming fire. Feeling very sick from what I just did, I halfheartedly fire up the hill, taking down three more men by the time the soldiers stop coming from the fenced off area on top of the hill. Price and Kamarov moves up to a better position to take out the remaining men until there is not a soul left on the hill that can harm us.

Kamarov calls back at us as he sprints up the hill, in a sudden hurry. "Captain Price, my men have run into heavy resistance. Help me support them from the cliffs!" Groaning, I start running up the hill after the two as Price and the Russian bicker over giving out information on our informant. What is so important about this guy that I need to be shot at over?!

They stop at another break in the fence, overlooking another street. Swing around my sniper rifle, I put it against my shoulder and start firing at the people Price shoots at. He knows what the enemy looks like. I miss mostly as they are all moving around, but I slowly get the feel for the gun in my hand enough to stop my hands from shaking too much, letting me land a few more hits than I would have when I just first touched the weapon.

Breath, exhale, click, inhale. Breath, exhale, click, inhale. It is just that easy to take a life as I sweep the streets for targets. I feel myself growing more and more numb to what I am doing with every trigger pull. Every breath I take and exhale, I grow to care less and less about what I'm doing in this nightmare. They are just faceless soldiers of a bigger enemy as I am one for my side. It's like an auror against a death eater. Two sides that have different views and both need to put the other down to get their view across, such is war.

I pause when this thought cross my mind. It just hit me as I am killing men left and right from the cliff side I am standing on. I am fighting in a war, not just some pirate action by the British government. Not just any war either! One against the Russians and whoever they ally themselves with against the British and most likely the Yanks. This has the capability to be World War 3!

My gun clicks empty as I come to an end of my thoughts, so I mindlessly reload it and take down a snipers nest below us. I had somehow forgotten I was in combat in my thoughts, but still kept going to help the men below me. As the final sniper of the three falls to my shots to their backs, Kamarov cries out, "Good! Now we are making progress! Follow me to the power station!"

As I follow Price, I can't help but ask Gaz who is next to me. "Why are we helping this man so much? We just need the informant, not whatever their having us do with these... BM21s."

Gaz growls out, "Price won't just beat the man for the information! I'm getting sick and tired of sticking my neck out for this pointless fighting! Cover me, I'll take care of this." Gaz takes a few more strides ahead to catch up to the Russian as we stop at the power station. The man comments on more sniping right as Gaz grabs him and pushes him half way over the edge. The drop over the side must be a good twenty meters. "Enough sniping! Where is the informant?" The Russian just starts cursing and struggling in his native language.

A little extra push and a command from Gaz gets the man talking though. "The house... the house at the northeast end of the village!" The Russian man shouts as he tries to keep himself from tumbling over the edge. Pulling the man up, Gaz banishes the soldier to a corner before hopping up on the ledge and taking up one of the repel lines that the paratroopers must have set up before we attacked.

I follow the older man's lead and hop up on the edge as well, Price close behind me. Grabbing the line, I clip it to my vest and let myself drop backwards with only a slight amount of pissing inducing fear. Gaz is right beside me as I slow myself down to kick off the rock wall and let myself drop once more. A few more kicks and I have solid land under my ass as I did not dismount gracefully. "You got to work on that mate. C'mon, let's get our informant and then we can get some chow! Need it after the day we've had!" Gaz laughs as he pulls me up to my feet and slaps me on the back.

I can't help but chuckling with the man as I raise my rifle and join in on his dash for cover. Vaulting over a wall, I drop down next to a car and jog out low to get to the building across the path that has some men in it I can join up with. As I run, a man join my dash as he apparently has the same idea in his head.

As I run with him the short distance, I feel something warm and heavy splatter against my face along with some goop sticking on my cheek. I ignore it as bullets whiz by me and slide into the house. Now that I am safe, time to clean whatever hit me off my face. Scrubbing at the skin, I get all the chunks off that are on skin. My hair will have to wait. What hit me anyways, it doesn't feel like mud? Looking at my hand, I freeze.

All over my gun arm, I have bits of gray matter and a lot of blood dripping off my glove. I see the left part of my vest and arm coated in the red liquid. Whipping around, I see the man I was with on the ground, missing half his head, exposing the remains of his brain enough for the mass of knowledge to have slid out onto the muddy path. Feeling sick, too sick to keep it in, I stumble to the side and let loose my lunch into the floor. Taking deep breaths, I am brought back into the action as the wall above me gains a few more holes in it, showering me in plaster.

I can't stop here! I need to get home and the only way I see that happening is to finish whatever this is! I stagger to the window where the men are exchanging fire with the other house across whatever farm we stumbled our way on. I crouch behind an unoccupied window without sticking the barrel outside the opening, I pick my shots. I take a few shots across the way, but I only suppress them which is good enough. It keeps people from being hit by their fire.

I notice out of the corner of my eye as I reload, my team heading into the side of the building to flank. "Soap, we are flanking, suppress the east wing!" I immediately find said wing and start blasting fire at the three windows I see.

Muzzle flashes light up the room and I see blood spurt across the portals into the room I am shooting at. I keep the location of my team's advance so I don't hit them as I suppress. By the time they are clear, I am down to my last four clips of the fifteen I had throughout my body.

When I see them come out the other door, I break from the house and dash across the one just outside the back door. I rush in, quickly checking my corners and continue out, coming upon Gaz as he covers the rear of Price. "Nice going new guy. The house is just up the road, double time it!"

We come to an old farmhouse that looks like it has seen some better days. It is a two-story house and judging by the size, should have four big rooms on the bottom and the same on top. Of course there will be hallways, so this estimate doesn't remotely matter. "Gaz, head around back and cut the power!" I join Price as Gaz runs by us at the door. "Night visions on." Price tells us through the radio as he reaches up and pulls down a pair over his eyes. I try to do the same and find I have the goggles on my helmet as well. Pulling them down, the world turns into varying shades of green. "Gaz do it." The bright light above us blips off, letting me see clearer without the dull light interfering.

We enter the house and using the darkness as cover, go room by room, killing the blind soldiers in each. I took one and Price took the next. As we go upstairs, Price takes down a guy cowering in the corner as I see Gaz pass across the windows like a shade in the night. When I step into the room, a man hiding behind a bookshelf starts spraying the room Price and I are in. In a panic, I swing my weapon over my body as I let my legs drop me to the floor and click the trigger back. My bullets tear apart the case and the man behind it. "Okay?" I ask Price as he stands from where he dove. The older soldier nods and moves up.

Just as the two of us round the corner, we see a door shut. Price opens up on the closed-door and a man falls through, dead. I advance as the captain reloads his spent rifle. Just as I make it to the room, a Russian comes out in front with a flash light and a gun in hand. Reacting on instinct, I bring the rifle butt off my shoulder and lunge at the man. Before the gun in his hand can discharge, the metal plate slams into his jaw from the uppercut I made the rifle do, taking him to the floor. From the hip, I fire five shots into the man before I sweep the room again.

The flashlight had rolled out of the dead man's hand and is now illuminating an unarmed man lying against the wall. Price rushes in and grabs the man, bringing the dropped flashlight up and into his face. After a second of examining, Price confirms it is the informant. "Nikolai, are you alright?" Gaz asks as he comes into the room.

Nikolai stagger to his feet with prices help. The captain hands him a rifle as he leaves the room. "Da... and I can still fight. Thank you for getting me out of here," the man thanks Gaz in a thick Russian accent.

Price leads us out of the house the way Gaz came in while calling for "Big Bird" which I assume is our evac again. As we approach a field, I see a Black Hawk helicopter touch down, the same model as the one that we took the cargo ship with. Price hops in first and I get in second, the wind from the blades almost deafening me as I jump into the metal death trap. The other two follow me in seconds later. The chopper takes off once Gaz sits down.

Nikolai turns to Price and asks, "Have the Americans already attacked Al-Asad?" Who is Al-Asad?

Price shakes his head as he relaxes back into his seat, "No, their invasion begins in a few hours! Why?" The man calls over the noise of the helicopter blades.

The Russian tells the man, "The Americans are making a mistake. They will never take Al-Asad alive." Once alive come out of his mouth, my vision blacks out again. I have a feeling that I will be joining the Americans for their invasion when I wake up again.


	4. Charlie Don't Surf

**Another chapter of Forced Soldier! Huzzah! I recently realized something about my writing. I hate making my settings involving guns. I love the blade and magic and I have yet to do anything of that sort! Expect to see something in the coming years. Yeah... In that range somewhere. Can anyone say Stockholm syndrome? **

* * *

I think I am right as I come to my senses with another rifle in my hands, next to what looks like a US marine. Looking at myself, I find I am in the same uniform, but I find something I didn't see on my vest last time. A name tag giving me the name of "Sgt. Paul Jackson." I think I am suppose to go by Jackson now or something. Man this is going to confuse the hell out of me in the end. I have ten clips on me for my rifle and four for my pistol. I don't see any explosives other than the standard grenade and flashbang, so that's okay.

As I did after the training, I have come to inside a helicopter, but this time I am not alone. In the skies all around us are helicopters with marines in them, they look ready for battle as they all check their weapons. The fleet of airborne vehicles flies us over what seems to be a middle-eastern city that is in the process of being attacked. Most probably by us.

We come to a stop over an end of an alley. "Green light! Drop the ropes!" The man next to me tosses the bundle of rope he had in his lap down and then jumps onto it. I take his lead and slide down the rope quickly as well, careful not to go too fast and shatter my legs. Right as I touch down, I see marines running down the street, so I go after them. Ropes are crashing around me as choppers bug out and away from the city.

I hear a voice over my radio. "2nd squad on me to the target building! Move!" My helicopter mate turns a corner as the street in front of us is blocked off by barbed wire. I turn with him and he leads me to a building. "Left side breach! Stack up!" Now that the choppers are not screaming over our heads, I realize that the man that I am following is giving out the orders in my radio, so he must be my new leader.

I press myself against the right side of the door as a soldier places a coil of wire and what looks like putty around the doorknob. "Blow the charge!" On the leader's signal, the putty explodes and the door is no more. My squad leader goes into the room first with the one who put the charge on the door second. I follow them in as well to provide back up.

The two take out the three men that were staggering around in the room and immediately turn to go down the stairs. I am right on their heels as we charge through the building without slowing down at all. As we enter the room at the bottom of the stairs, we are spotted by three enemies that all high tail it away, but are taken down by our gunfire. At the sound of the mini-explosions, a door on the left opens and a man runs out. My leader easily takes him down as I take cover behind some crates to get a view of the rest of the room.

On the other end of the room, two men charge in, but I don't let them get to cover before I end their lives with a short twitch of my trigger finger. All along the room are plastic tables with enough weapons to army a platoon of soldiers. On the first table, I see something I want, remembering Gaz's words, "I like to keep this for close encounters." On the plastic table is a pump-action shotgun. Perfect for room clearing that I will be doing. I sling my rifle over my back and pick it up along with a box of shells next to it. I have twenty shots before I have to drop it.

"Jackson, throw a flashbang!" My leader tells me. Looking over at him, I read "Vasquez" off his tag. Good, I have a name to his voice. I pull out one of my grenades at he command and pull the pin on it. Flinging the flash into the room, I bring my new boomstick to bare just as the light flashes out of the door accompanied by a loud ringing bang.

Vasquez storms the room with me close behind. I take down two men as they scramble for cover as Vasquez goes to the right and I hear an echo of gunfire come from his end. Moving up along my path, I keep an eye on my front as I strafe to the side along the crates. I get to the end without seeing anyone, but as I pass the last crate, I see a man waiting in the doorway for us. His rifle already level with my face.

The enemy fires a burst of fire at me which I respond to quickly, taking him down while he misses by a hair, the bullets barely whine past my ear. The pellets from the buckshot tore a hole through the man, his blood poring out of his body as he fell to his knees, trying to stuff his intestines back in. The man doesn't even look to be in pain, just shocked at being shot. I hesitantly switch my shotgun to my left hand as I draw my pistol. Aiming it at the man's head, I execute him before he knows what hit him.

As I stand there, looking at my kill, Vasquez passes me. "All call signs, check the bodies, We need a positive ID on Al-Asad." The men report in that no one matching Al-Asad's description is in the room. One of the soldiers slap me on the shoulder to show their support, snapping me out of my frozen state.

Holstering my pistol, I bring the shotgun up and follow the team up and out of the building via a second stair case. "HQ, this is Red Dog. Target building is secure, but we don't have Al-Asad, over." We get out of the building and start running across the street when the lieutenant spoke up once more, "Heads up! I just got word that Al-Asad is broadcasting half a klick east of here in a TV station." Well now we have to go raid a TV station. Speaking of tech, did my phone make it from the ship or did that disappear?

I check my pockets as I follow Vasquez. After turning out all my pockets, I do not find it. I guess I really am in a different person's body or I just never kept it from the ship. I do find a pack of cigarettes, so I guess Jackson is a smoker or something. I'll give the cigarettes a try when we have some free time. If I'm taking over the guy's life, might as well as keep up his pleasures. I might die soon anyways, so cigarettes won't be the thing that takes me out.

Feeling air on my hair as I run through an alley with my squad, I reach up to find a large gash in my helmet. I guess those bullets came a little more close than I thought. Scarfing at how close I came to death, I silently take cover behind a right as the building above me blows up from fragmentation grenades, raining debris on my back. Down the alley, terrorists stream out of a building and start to fire upon us with. They are too far away for my shotgun, so I sling it over my back while pulling out my rifle.

The man that is taking cover next to me catches a bullet in his mouth. Ignoring the death as I saw enough of it yesterday, I pull out a grenade and hurl it down the street after pulling the pin, "Grenade!" I cry as it sails out of my hand.

The orb flies true and lands under the car, specifically, the fuel tank. Ten seconds tick by as the men start to run, but my squad and I suppress them in the area. The explosive goes off and the car detonates with it. Metal shrapnel flies everywhere from the car. Hearing a whining thud above me, I look up to see a large sliver of steel, about the size of a child, quivering in the wall three feet above me. I have a distinct feeling that I will not survive this battle.

"Moving up!" I call over to let my team know what I'm doing, getting into the whole soldier role I find myself stuck in. I click the latch on my rifle and pull my mostly empty magazine out. Sticking the metal container into my pocket, I draw another and slam it home right as I press my back against a stone barrier at the end of the alley.

In front of me is some building of sorts made of sheet metal which confuses the hell out of me. What is this suppose to be?! These thoughts plague my mind as I take a right with the marines around me. One sprints ahead to get behind solid cover as I follow at a more sedated pace, just a light jog.

I am glad I did as I see two enemy soldiers running along the roof the man is under. Raising my rifle, I wait for a clear shot on the two. It comes as they jump onto a little shack next to the marine. Clicking the trigger, I fire a medium size burst into the pair, they drop instantly. Blood spurts up as they fall behind the shack and the concrete wall the metal building is pressed against.

The marine looks up and at me, before flashing me a thumbs up. I give him the same and we look down the street. I see three guys start to bum rush us which we take out very easily. It speaks wonders about my adaptability if straight of killing doesn't bother me much anymore. Sure the execution over in the building was horrible, but that was because the man was already unarmed to begin with. I'm sure in time, mercy killing will be alright to me and that is what worries me.

I move up with the marine behind me to the end of the sheet metal contraption. Peeking around, I see the backs of ten hostile men. Leaning back quickly before I am seen, I turn to the guy, "Fresh clips. Ten men, I got this side, go take them through the wall from the window back there. On me" He nods and we reload.

When I see him in position, I step out of cover and unload down the street wall. They start to panic as bullets punch into their backs, but my gun clicks quickly and there is still four people standing, about to gun me down. As their guns raise, tracer rounds punch through the wall to the side, knocking three over and gives me time to pull out my pistol. The last one looks up in time to get a torso full of haphazardly shot small caliber rounds.

Sliding the pistol back into its holster, I reload my rifle as the marine comes over. He wordlessly holds his fist out and I tap it with my own. I've seen Dudley do the same with his gang before, but when they work together to harass children.

We move up to the next alley and I see movement on the second floor of the building in front of me. Not taking any chances, I open fire on the window and surrounding wall until my gun clicks. Right as the click echoes, a man charges out of the building, fleeing us. This did not last long as the men coming up on my rear takes him down with a small burst of gunfire.

Reloading, I head into the building and up the stairs. On the second floor, I find myself looking at a bleeding corpse that has a few rounds in the chest. Good thing I'm jumpy as hell right know. Moving over to the window overlooking the aleey the guy tried to flee down, I got a good vantage point over the enemy and I start taking pot shots at the enemies. My fire broke the line that they were holding and they all tried to run, but took bullets in the back. I find myself smirking at their death. They deserve it for killing my comrades.

Seeing everyone dead, I stride out of the building to join my team and we move up. We arrive at a main road that has inclines on both sides which we use to our advantage as we fall behind the lip of the road. The hostiles line the roofs and are taking shots at our heads as well as firing rockets at us.

I crawl forward and aim at the right most building I see some smoke trails coming from. As I watch, three people pop up and I discharge a round into the right most that has a tube on his shoulder. This draws their fire to my position, so I push myself back down the hill as bullets slam into the pavement in front of me. Shrapnel hits my face, but only leaves little nicks, so I can easily ignore them.

Suddenly, I hear a dull thud on the streets and something rolls down to hit my hand. Looking at the ball, I see it is a grenade. "Grenade!" I scream in terror as I grab it and push myself to my feet. Standing tall, I fling the orb back to where it came from, but as it blew up in a building's roof, I took a bullet to the shoulder that knocks me back down the hill.

I barely hold in a scream of agony as I hear Vasquez shout for a medic. Someone starts fucking with my arm, but I push them off. I'm SAS like Price says, I can take this fucking pain! Staggering to a crouch, I pick up my rifle and join the lieutenant back in the fight.

The man eyes my arm, but when he sees I can hold a rifle, he drops it. Looking across the street, I see the grenade I returned was a game changer as it blow up the roof with the rocket men. Taking a chance when I see a lull in the fight, I dash across the street. I'm already shot, so might as well do something suicidal.

I see a pile up of cars right by the roof, so as I sprint, I drop my rifle. I plow up the boot and roff of the car before flinging myself up and onto the roof. I see blood and bodies everywhere, but people are starting to get to their feet. Drawing out my nearly forgotten shotgun, I aim at the staggering men and pull the trigger. One explodes into a mess of gore as I rack the slide back.

Another explodes and then another as I stalk my way through the mess of bodies. More and more joining the mess as I spot terrorists running into the room. It doesn't take long for the roof and the building connected to it to be clear. Dropping the spent shotgun, I pick up one of the terrorist's rifles as well as a few clips of theirs.

I look down the stairs to see men hiding close to the cars, waiting to open fire on my comrades when they come down the street to advance. Pulling the pin on two grenades, I throw them at the cars, hoping for the same thing as the last one I blew up. This time I however take cover behind a concrete wall and a bit back in the room.

It takes a moment to realize the stunt I just pulled. "It's like being on a broom again! I keep doing stupid shit!" I yell at myself as I reload the rifle. I don't know how my bullets were left in the clip, so I chuck it.

Sitting down to wait for my team to advance, I pull out one of Jackson's cigarettes and light it with the lighter in the box. The cigarette has a little of my blood on it, but that's alright. I only cough a few times before I keep the air in my lungs. The sound of gunfire finishes soon after as I sit on the floor. My shoulder is fucking killing me, I realize. So inspecting it, I see the bullet went straight through and there is a rather large hole in the back of my arm. I still somehow have use of my arm, but the wound is awful.

Thumping my shot-up helmet against the more shot up wall, I look around for something clean which I kind of find in the form of a mattress sheet. I cut a square out of the fabric, then fold said square up. I press it against the gunshot wound with a groan as white-hot agony shoots through my body. "DAMMIT!" I can't help but scream at the pain around my bent cigarette.

Panting from the pain, I kick myself to my feet out of the growing puddle of blood. Need to join back in with my squad. Hopping down the stairs, I see the marines taking the square to my right and above the houses, I see satellite dishes, so my team must be over there. Pressing the button on my headset that is connected to my helmet still somehow, I say over my team's channel. "I'll join up with you guys at the TV station. Give me a minute before leaving me please."

"Alright. We are entering the back door from the parking lot," Vasquez replies over the radio. "Hop to it marine!" I grin at the command and throw myself into the fight with the other soldiers. My rifle barks stronger than my old one, but is not that accurate. It takes a minute of fighting to get my aim under control for me to do anything other than suppress the enemy forces.

In the end of the fight for the square, there really was only around ten people, so we beat them down thanks to superior arms and numbers. I see the soldiers holding the TV station, so I run by and I see my team stacked up on the door. I make it over to them and line up behind one of the men on the right part of the door.

The man looks back at me and locks onto my shoulder, "Holy shit Jackson! That's fucking bad!"

I bark out a laugh when he says that to me, "Feels fucking bad too! Now, what say we take out this Al-Asad guy before I bleed all over this nice pavement even more?" Vasquez chuckles as he places one of the rope explosives like before on the door.

"Do it," He commands and the charge detonates, swinging the door open and we enter with our guns raised. Seeing no one in the room, I move onto the door that seems to lead to a hall. Striding through, I see a man at the end of the hall, so I put three down the corridor at him, somehow hitting him without aiming. A one in a thousand shots that I think I will be making a few more times before I'm done.

Vasquez takes the lead and we follow him down the hall and into an office type room with a look of televisions lining the wall. Across the room is what I assume to be the server room due to all the giant servers. Not too hard to figure it out... Well, a wizard would, but I am still muggle-raised.

As I aim across the room at the servers, my mind drifts to what might happen if someone like Draco was in my position. That dumbass would probably have shot himself in the head with the rifle in front of Gaz. I snap out of my thoughts as I see a man with a gun run by the window.

I fire a burst at him, but he ducks against the wall under the rounds... Really? I shift my aim a little lower and fire a single round. A scream pierces the aim as well as the sound of choking. "Did he not think that would happen?" I ask aloud.

One of my teammates pat me on the good shoulder, "These terrorists are dumbass Jackson, you know that!" Shrugging, I continue watch as the team advances through the room until they get to the servers. As Vasquez enters, terrorist start charging at them, but I am ready.

By the time my gun clicks empty, over five terrorists lie dead on the ground. Shaking my head at there stupid tactics, I follow my team into the room and we move forward. I check the fallen in case they are faking death. They are not.

We come to a large open room full of cubicles and computers. There is a second level above us. Oh my lord, this room is where I die. I am almost right as hell opens its gates and terrorists stream from every crack and crevice, lobbing grenades and flashbangs all over the place. I throw myself to the floor behind the cubicles on my right.

As bullets whine over my head, I crawl as fast as my arm allows across the open office of death and into a small room about the size of my bedroom. Staying on the floor, I peek out and see I am in a prime flanking spot, so from the ground, I pick my shots and slowly kill the people near the back. I am extremely careful not to draw attention to myself as one grenade in this room and I am done.

After an hour of a standstill fight where I must have killed over five dozen terrorists of the two hundred that were joining the battle. The fighting dissolves into an echoing silence as the last gunshot sounds, broken only by the moans of the wounded on both our sides. I look around next to Vasquez to check for any more hostiles, but I see no one. Midway through the fight, I had to abandon my room as they spotted me taking the shots. Crawling back was worse than getting there because I was in their sights. I barely got my bloody ass behind cover before bullets started aiming lower then torso level.

My rifle had run out of ammo mid fight, so to my disgust, I had to pillage a rifle off my dead comrade with his ammo. The only soldiers remaining in my squad is Vasquez and Griggs, who is the big black guy that I hadn't noticed until this fight. The rest of the marines around us are fireteams that joined in as reinforcements due to the heavy concentration of enemies in this building.

My vision hazy from blood loss, I barely hear Vasquez shout, "Room clear! Al-Asad should be on the second floor!" I stagger after the soldier with one of the replacement fire teams across the bullet ridden room. The only thing standing is the desks which we had to knock over for cover after the cubicles were all obliterated. I am vaguely aware of myself as we jog through the building and up the stairs, thankfully not facing any resistance as they are all bleeding on the main room's floor.

After a bit, we arrive at the end of the hallway with a door. The sound of a man shouting rapid arabic is easily heard, so one of the replacements fire at the hinges with a shotgun and kicks the door down.

We all rush the room to find nothing. I took the office in the corner and found only a computer and some files along the wall. Coughing from exertion, I lean against the desk to keep myself on my feet. Man, I need to exercise more after this. I haven't even gone more than a five kilometers and I'm tired as hell.

"It's on a loop... the broadcast is a recording." Whatever, I don't care. I pull the seat out from under the desk and collapse into it, glad to be off my feet and to finally rest. Griggs comes in and shuts the broadcast off, switching it to some hip-hop music before leaning on the desk I abandoned.

"You good to go Jackson? You not looking too hot dawg." I wave off his concern as I push myself up to my feet.

"Bleeding has stopped, so I should be combat-ready once I get a transfusion," I tell him as I shoulder my rifle, "And some bed rest, but that can wait until we kick this jackass's teeth in." Griggs gives a loud belly laugh as he follows me out of the room.

Vasquez finally gets off the radio and calls out, "Marines! Rally up! We got a new assignment. Get your gear and get ready to move out! Let's go!" I readjust my pack's straps as I make my way over to my lieutenant. My footsteps echo in my head and my vision begins to fade, but unlike when it was hazy, the darkness isn't from the blood loss, it is due to completing this mission.

* * *

**The lobby battle was huge because if you have ever played it on veteran, you know that it takes HOURS to do. I sat in a corner for a half hour while going through the game, (That damn error CoD4 has kills me) trying to clear that room. It felt like it never would end, so I made the battle bigger**


	5. The Bog

My vision snaps to and I find myself in a field hospital in the back for a truck. Someone is stitching my shoulder together from my bullet wound. God, I miss having a wand, I could just seal the wound with a single spell. I sit in the seat for hours after the stitching is complete as dusk descends. The doctor returns with a package, having me eat something called an MRE which, while not the worst thing I've eaten, is pretty bad. They had injected me with painkillers after they finished stitching, which baffles me, but they started to fade a while ago and now they are just a mind numbing agent for my shoulder.

I decide to catch some sleep in the transport to escape the pain and only wake up due to Griggs hopping into the truck to grab me. "Come on me! Time to kick in the teeth of Al-Asad! You don't want to miss this right?!" I grin as I roll out of the chair and pick up my new rifle along with the ammo. My shoulder is stiff and aching, but nothing too bad.

We travel across the town in a light jog with the rest of the squad for the entire night, which from what I heard from the radio is 1st force recon bravo team. As we get onto a highway, a call comes in for Vasquez. Our squad all takes a knee while he listens in. "Alright, Alpha company's tank is stuck half a click north of here! He got to hustle, let's go!" The man shouts out after the call ends.

I stick near the back of the squad as we hustle in a heavy jog down the road. I see flashes to our right just as bullets spray the ground in front of us, killing the two front marines. I shout out, "Ambush!" As I continue through and threw myself down behind a destroyed tank.

Rolling under it, I poked my rifle through the broken tread and after shifting around for a bit, Get into a position where I can see all the bastards hiding in the house, taking potshots at my team. I discharge a round at the flashing lights of their muzzle flashes and one stops. I see a few more men on the balcony and they take a few bullets each for shooting at us. Nothing they didn't deserve for what they are doing. Over the radio, I hear Vasquez command, "Keep advancing!" I pull back my rifle and begin to drag myself to the other end of the tank.

Once I am out from under the broken behemoth, I dash to some broken down cars I see my team ducking behind, once more throwing my body at them as bullets start to spit in my direction. One passes so close to my ear that the whining filled my head.

Vasquez is behind the car apparently, the leader jumps when my lithe body creates a dent in the car next to him. Groaning, I haul myself up to my feet and return fire with him. "You good Jackson? That looked like it hurt," the man shouted over the roars of gunfire.

I go to answer, but a grenade goes off next to us on the other side of the car. We drop down to the ground uninjured other than ringing in the ears. Over the ringing, I hear something else, the whirring of a helicopter. Looking up in hopes for assistance, I see the chopper spinning out of control with fire spewing from the pilot cockpit. "Leave them, let's go!" Vasquez shouts at me as I watch the machine crash on the other side of the highway in a fiery explosion.

Vasquez and I make a low dash for a fenced stairwell. Vasquez stops right outside of it, reaching for bolt cutters to get rid of the lock, but with the enemy right above us, baring down on that position, I do not stop. Running at the fenced door, I rugby tackle the damn thing open. The rusty lock gives under my charge and weight, swinging open with a creak, but it gave far too easily. My body keeps moving even once the gate is open and I find myself rolling down the stairs I was so eager to get to.

I stop at the bottom with a groan, my shoulder flaring to life, but I suppress the pain through years of practice with the Dursleys. Vasquez comes down and he grabs my vest's strap, dragging me along with him as he runs. As he does this, I pull my rifle around and fire upon the people coming to the windows over looking us. They do not get a shot in before Vasquez drops behind cover. The cover being a wall against the adjacent building to the house I was firing at.

Vasquez continues on along the wall, crying, "Night vision, now!" Hauling myself to my feet, I pull the goggles down over my eyes and see the laser that is on my gun in perfect clarity. I follow the team through the door and see ruins all across my vision. The enemies are swarming around them like cockroaches, so we all open fire at the people we can see.

The squad and I hug the right wall and go through a broken wall into a hallway. As we enter, I hear over my headpiece, "Jackson, you and Roycewicz head upstairs. We'll cover this entrance. Go!" Turning, I see Roy already waiting for me. When we make eye contact, he turns and jogs up the stairs, me close behind.

Out of no where, a terrorist jumps out and wrestles around with Roy. They are struggling too much for me to get a clear shot, so I let my rifle drop with the strap keeping it on me. I rip my sidearm out of the holster and charge right into the middle of the tussle. My body throws the terrorist to the ground and as he tries to get up, I put a bullet into his mouth, then another into his eye. The bone and gore covering the floor under his body as it drops. I slap Roy on the back and continue up the stairs with the pistol ahead of me.

I take cover behind the door while Roy shouts over the radio, "We're on the second floor, watch your fire!" I turn the corner and see a straight line of people just begging to get flank and I do as they ask. Holstering my pistol, I take a knee and pour hot metal down the hall, ripping apart the unsuspecting gunsmen.

I drop my clip as Roy and two others move past me. Fumbling in a new one, I join their advance into the building. Through the last door, I fire upon some people I see hiding around the corner of our hall. They flee into the open as the three marines enter, giving them clear shots at all of their backs.

I see a small armory in this new room we cleared out as well as people across the building to use it on. "Get on their machine gun and cut them down, shred the walls!" Vasquez voice shouts into my ear. I slide down to the mounted weapon which I assume is what he is saying and I point it across to the enemy. I click the trigger down and slowly shift the moving weapon around on the bipod. The enemies try to flee, but I take limbs, heads, and punch holes in anyone that is stupid enough to get out of their cover or even more stupid enough to stay in said cover.

Command suddenly comes over the radio as I ease off the cherry red weapon, "Be advised, more enemy troops are converging on the tank. Get there ASAP!"

"Roger that, we're working on that – out!" My lieutenant replies as I leave my little nest and go down the hall where I see Roy with another marine, shooting open a door. The marine kicks the wooden portal open and I follow the pair in. We find two terrorists hunkered down in there that we execute quickly before they can raise their weapons. Seeing nothing else, I leave the room to the pair and head downstairs to regroup with Vasquez.

I find him in a room where the marines are all firing out of the window. I keep low in case of a stray bullet and make my way over to my NCO by the window. As I take cover by his window, I see out of the corner of my eye, Griggs running up and front kicking an air conditioning unit out to make a hole. I find myself barking out a laugh as I aim my rifle through the window. When I get a glance out, I immediately pull back as my goggles blind me. I take them off and look back out to see a ton of them out there, lining the roofs and windows as well as the any open places on the ground.

Griggs seems to have the same thought as he voices, "Sir, there's a ton of 'em out there!"

The L.T. Calls back as his rifle barks at anything that moves, "Shut up and keep 'em pinned down!" Griggs shouts his confirmation and I join him as we suppress the buildings all around us. I sweep the roof to our left and see three people go down for good under the first sweep, the rest ducks fast enough to not get their caps taken off.

Our squad is stuck there for a good five minutes as we slowly pick off the enemies that are brave or stupid enough to get out of cover to return fire. I got more annoying when people started to show up on the highway across the parking lot. It was more annoying than dangerous due to the idiots standing in the open, silhouetted by the dawn sun, making themselves easy targets for us.

We finally leave the building and advance forward where we all hide behind cars and what-not to get a foothold outside the building. Next to me is a man carrying around some contraption. "UAV recon's spotted tanks headed this way! Private west, hit 'em with the Javelin!"

The man next to me runs out from cover and takes a knee with the contraption aimed up. A burst of gunfire takes him down just as he begins aiming. "Private west is down! West is down! Jackson get on the javelin!" I run over to the fallen man to see something that surprises me. The man is still breathing.

"Hold on mate!" I shout at him over the sound of marine fire. I grab the strap that I was dragged with by Vasquez and pull him back to the car. "Medic!" I scream as loud as I can. A man comes over in a sprint and slides across the pavement to rest beside the man. He starts applying pressure on his wounds, so I leave them to do my job. I will just be a bother if I stay there

In a mad dash, I run over to the "Javelin" and pick it up mid stride before finding myself back in to cover around the side of a building. I may have stumbled a bit when I grabbed the weapon, but it didn't happen if no one saw it. I look through the screen on the rifleto see... the dirt. I lift the damn thing further up my back and begin to see my team.

Through the tiny screen, I see little green boxes, so I take the stationary green one and line them up. It begins to ding until a cross fills the screen. It gives a constant whine as it locks on to the box. A marine pats me on the helmet, "Back blast clear, fire!" I do so with a click of a button that I assume fires. I sure am making a lot of assumptions lately. The ballistic flies out of the tube in a rush and flies off into the sky.

I lower the rocket launcher and find I have no more rockets to use. "Shit!" I curse as I leave the heavy launcher and dash across the lot back to West. I grab the pack the medic took off him that is labeled, "Rockets" and dash back just as the rocket I launched slams into one of the tanks all the while being shot at by the hordes of terrorists firing at us. "Target down!" One of the marines shouts with glee as I charge over.

I slide back into the cover I left the rocket. I pull down one of the marines by me that told me to fire. "How do I reload this?!" I ask the man. He grabs the screen and twists it to the side, opening up the tube where he slides in one of the rockets, then pushes the screen back into place. A latch catches and all is ready. "Thanks mate!" I say as I grab it up and aim at the next green box. It soon whines a steady sound and the marine tells me that the back blast is clear once more and to fire. I can guess the back blast is something dangerous that I'll have to watch out for. I reload the launcher on my own and shoulder it once more. I see one of the tanks trying to flee, but I lock on and on the go, fire the last rocket. I see no more boxes, so I drop the launcher so I can carry my rifle.

We stack up on a fence in the nearby alley way, but I don't see a door. I really do not want to climb ten feet on my bad shoulder, that would suck. This doesn't matter as a marine whips out a aerosol can of something and sprays a mist of it in a large oval. After letting it settle for a few seconds, the man pulls on the fence and it gives, creating a hole that we crawl through. I am careful not to let the mist touch my skin so I don't have it eat through my arm. That would just be a bad day right there.

We begin to move down an alley when we get a call from who I think is Alpha, "Bravo Six, we're taking heavy fire on our position north of the overpass! Where the hell are you?!"

"We're almost there! Hold on!" Vasquez breathes heavily into the mic. The battle has winded all of us. The alley we go down turns into a street of shanty houses with fires burning everywhere, some even up the walls as the people tending them has already fled.

One of the marines from aplha shouts over the fence at us, "The tank's on the other side of that overpass!" We double our pace and start running down the alley as rockets and flares goes off over head.

It only takes a minute to get to the end of the alley after Alpha informed us of their position. We find some of the soldiers by a wall and join in with them. "Alpha Six, what's your status over?" Vasquez asks as we run out from behind the wall. In front of us is a large pile of trash with the tank next to it all within a against bog and to my left is a building full of enemies that are firing at the tank's soldiers.

I come to a stop behind one of the cars close to the wall with an Alpha soldier already behind it. "we're still surrounded sir! There's just the four of us left, but the tank's still okay – Over!"

Vasquez reports the enemy situation to us, "Contacts to the east and more flanking to the south! Hold the peremeter!" Hearing this command, I stay low next to the Alpha soldier and only exchange fire, not pushing anything.

As we fight, the tank reports, "Bravo Six, this is War Pig! The main gun's offline, but we still have our machine gun!" This is shown as the barrel moves and the barrel next to the giant tube fires at the enemies. Easily tearing down the ones that it spots.

Our car takes a lot of abuse, but it holds together as Alpha and I take down enemies one at a time from the safety of our cover. The two of us focus on the RPG troops, so we can keep the cover from being destroyed in a mess of shrapnel.

I fire and fire at the nonstop enemies as they try to take a deeper foothold. Suddenly, a stray rocket blows up next to us, but I am only thrown down as Alpha slams into me. I roll the man off as my ears ring. Checking the soldier, I find he is missing his right arm and half his torso and face. The man is dead and there is nothing I can do to help him.

Forgetting about the man, I come back up and renew my assault on the terrorists. As I kill what must have been my fiftieth terrorist, my gun clicks empty and all my clips are already spent along with Alpha's. Cursing, I swing the gun onto my back to get it out of the way. Command picks this time to tell us, "Bravo Six, be advised, more hostiles assembling to the west of your position over." Perfect, just fucking perfect!

I tear out my sidearm as I see an enemy trying to sneak up on us and put two into him. "Two Charlie, Bravo Six! Requesting air support for fire mission, over!" Oh please yes! Bomb these assholes to hell, don't make me do any of the work!

"Uh, negative Bravo Six, there's an enemy ZPU to the south of your position. Until you take it out, we can NOT risk sending in any more choppers – over." Fuck you, you useless pieces of shit!

The esteemed lieutenant then says something I will forever hate him for, "Jackson!" I dread what comes out his mouth once I hear my name. "Find that ZPU and take it out so we can get some air support! Lopez! Gaines! Cover him!" Fuck you and your mother, you bastard!

With a wordless roar, I vault over my car, and almost fly across the field in a mad dash to get to the enemy's line. I keep to the left with my pistol raised. Using my free hand, I dive over the sheet metal they are using as cover and come up in a roll, my weapon at the ready.

In front of me are nine terrorists. Oh my god this is not going to be in my favor! Aiming, I put two into the first one in the line, then shift my aim to a group of four, putting the rest of the clip down at them. As the slide slams back and locks, signaling the clip is empty, I am already moving behind a dumpster as bullets kick up the dirt around me.

I hastily reload, almost dropping the clip as I pull it out of my vest. I slam the clip inside the weapon and find the button to unlock the slide. I slap the release and the top shoots forward with a click. Once the fresh clip is in, I peek out of cover and see one of the terrorists charging my position get cut down by the soldiers in our line. At least the cover fire is helping.

I see the other four remaining ones hiding next to the house, so I take careful aim before they notice I am back out. The trigger clicks back and the gun bucks in my hand. The hot lead slams into one of the remaining enemies and he falls to the ground like a puppet with all his strings cut. I send the rest of the clip down at the three as I move up and get to the first dead guy.

I crouch down without looking and grasps his rifle. I twirl into cover as my pistol clicks back once more and I holster the empty weapon. Checking over the rifle I picked up, I see it is about half full and something I have shot before. I might just live through this!

The next thing I do is leave my cover and advance on the three remaining ones with the gun on my shoulder. I see one pop their head out and by some miracle, for me, I take his scalp off. Seeing the opening for the next guy, I sprint forward and slide past the terrorists cover into a crouch. The surprise attack works and the terrorists are startled enough not to fire at me, but since it is my attack, I fire at the pair until they stop moving which is five bullets each, but I finish off the clip to be safe.

After looting the corpses and reloading the pillaged ammo into my pillaged gun, I move through the building to find it empty. The building seems to be a deli which is strange because who wants to eat next to a bog and trash mound?

I slam into the door frame and check out. Someone is standing tall on the roof of the building across the road. I end the moron's life and then focus on taking shots at the people in the windows when they pop out. I reload when is necessary until all the people are on the ground bleeding from new holes in their body.

Seeing the opening all my killing has created, I dash across the street and through the building, stray bullets whiz by from the enemy line further ahead. I see through the far window, inside the building I just entered, there is a strange four-barreled weapon that I will take a guess and say is the ZPU I am after.

I quickly clear the first floor and run outside to the ZPU, only to see a man hiding around the corner for me. The man tackles me to the ground and starts to try and stab me with a knife. I catch his wrist to keep the knife from going into my neck, my newly acquired muscles from all the fighting I've done, bulging under the attempt on my life. In his tackle, I lost my rifle, so I grope around for my pistol when I remember, I didn't reload it.

I join my now free hand into the struggle with the soldier, lessening the descent of the knife to a small crawl than the steady stab it was going for. I somehow maneuver my leg into just the right position to bring the knee up and... knee the man as hard as I can in the nuts. As he screams in agony, I free my hand and grab the knife at my waist that wasn't accessable with my left hand before bringing it up in a wide stab to plunge into the man's stomach, then I rip it to the side for more damage.

His intestines falling out through the open and onto me from the gaping hole in his gut. Oh my lord that is gross! I push him off and seeing his screaming face, I reach over and slit his throat in one swift motion, giving him a little mercy even if he tried to just kill me. His blood spraying up and coating my already soaked hand and arm.

Feeling sick from my first knife kill, I look at the thing I am about to destroy and search myself for a charge. I find a ready C4 at my waist with the detonator next to it. I never noticed that when I was sitting down... whatever, it is there when I need it.

I toss the explosive next to it and run back into the building. I pull out the detonator and then flip the safety off the device. I see a small red dot blinking on the side, so that must mean it is ready to go as red equals bad, always. I depress the switch.

An echoing explosion sounds at my back as I go further into the building when I realize something. I never picked up my rifle when it was knocked out of my hand. Turning around to see if I can salvage it, I see chunks of the wall starting to fall down from the large hole in it. That rifle didn't survive that explosion, there is no way. Looking at the floor, I see six dead bodies so replacing the blasted gun is not a problem.

Vasquez's voice suddenly comes over my radio, "Jackson, I've got air support on the way but they need our exact location. Plant the IR beacon and get their attention. Out." Yeah, not like you can get Griggs to do it or heck, do it yourself! Is that such a lapse in your thinking?! That a guy already over there can do it?!

Seeing the mess of gunfire I have to go through, I take a deep breath and let it out in one long curse, "FUCK!" I throw my newly gotten rifle to the floor and sprint out of the building, using the car to help my vault over the ten foot piece of sheet metal. I drop over to the other side and sprint to the shipping containers that I see the allies fighting at. My little entrance seems to be quite the attention getter of the day as it seems like half the enemy forces all shift their fire onto me.

I barely feel my feet hit the ground as I climb and jump over barriers, piles of concrete bricks and I think a dumpster at one point until I find a clear patch of land which I grab the one thing I haven't used before that doesn't look like an explosive from my belt. Pressing the button on it, I see a flashing light on it, so I assume it is on, then I toss it and dive back into the safety of my shipping container cover, panting from the mad flight I made across enemy territory. I click the button on my helmet radio to speak with Bravo Six, "Next time, get someone a little closer to your position to do that please. Thank you!" I pant out, trying to catch my breath and speak at the same time.

"Okay, positive ID on your sparkle. We're comin' in hot from the northeast." I hear a new voice say over my radio. I watch in that direction as tracers zip by my cover. I see two attack choppers flying in and they unleash hell. Rockets and minigun fire streaks above our heads to slam into the enemies. After only twenty seconds, they finish a battle that has been going on for the last forty minutes.

The two check around for a bit before reporting, "Roger that. All targets destroyed and we're outta here. Good luck boys. Out." The two chopper pilots start to leave us. I give them a silent cheer as I sit against the shipping container.

I drop to the dirt as I hear Vasquez over the radio, "Command, LZ is secure. Bring in the engineers and let's get this tank moving."

"Roger that. They're on the way. Out."

Griggs calls out, "Squad, regroup at the tank, let's go!" I follow after the marines to the tank and sit down on an abandoned cooler as everyone joins up around the NCO.

They all arrive and Vasquez tells us, "Listen up. We don't have much time to get this tank outta here." I see he is drawing a chalk map, "We'll take up defensive positions around the bog here, here and here, and buy the engineers some time to get the tank moving. Oorah?"

We all reply with a "Oorah" to the question. Once I call out the word, which I have no idea what it means, my vision begins to fade. Oh thank god, I need a rest. Please bring me back to Soap! He was on a helicopter and I can take a nap there!


	6. Hunted

I awaken in the chopper as we fly over a field. Gaz is next to me screaming into his radio over the sound of the helicopter. I lean back to rest, but find myself fully awake and refreshed. Hm, I guess I get a boost every time I find myself in a different person.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a white speck fly up into the air with a stream behind it. Oh please do not let that be what I think it is! It changes course and starts towards my chopper. Price glances over and sees it as well. "What the bloody hell is that?!" We stare at it a bit more until Price shouts, "Incoming missile! Hang on!" I follow his command and latch onto one of the hand holds right as the missile impacts against side of the bird.

The bird lurches to the side and starts to spiral down to the ground. A loud beeping sounds from behind me as the pilots start shouting over their radios. I hear them tell where we are going down, but the g-force that we are going at makes me black out a bit right before we crash.

I come back to the world of the living to the sounds of fire crackling and crickets chirping in the night. I drag my arms under me and push myself onto my feet. My shoulder killing me the entire time. I wobble a bit once I get onto my two legs, but I stay upright. Glancing at my shoulder a see a small amount of blood coating the fabric, but nothing ripping it. I must keep my injuries no matter who I become or I just got a new one. I'll check if I still have Soap's bullet wound if I get switched again.

I see Price and Gaz doing something at the downed chopper, so I stumble over. Gaz hears my approach and calls over, "Good, you're in one piece! I guess we are the only survivors." The survivors being myself, Gaz, Price and the rescued Russian.

Price picks up a rifle and beacons us to move, "We have to get out of here before the scouts find us!" I nod at the order and pick up a stray gun off the ground, the same type that I used in the rescue mission, so I have clips in my vest already.

As we hop into the ditch, our comms come online, "Bravo Six, this is Baseplate. AC-130 gunship support is on the way, but it will take some time before they will be in a position to assist, over." At least we will be getting help from a gunship at some point. That is always helpful.

Price confirms to show we heard while Gaz comments as we run down the farm roads we find ourselves on, "AC-130 eh? Haven't worked with one of those in a while." As we get down the road, I see a bridge, but also vehicles coming towards it.

I think they see them as well, but might as well tell them, "Sir, vehicles are coming down the road." I see Price nod and point to a tunnel under the bridge. We pick up our pace and arrive in the tunnel just as the jeep drives over us.

We wait for a minute and Price gives us the all clear, "Let's move!" We go out the other end of the tunnel and find ourselves approaching a small little farm-house. We stack up on the barn with Gaz in the back and I behind Nikolai. "We have company," Price whispers over our radios. The leader opens the door and we quietly enter the old structure. Inside there are tools across the floor and the smell of manure and old hay.

Through the main doors, I see a squad of Russians interrogating a farmer, so I follow the Russian captive upstairs and we wait by the window to open fire. I make sure not to stick my rifle out the window so it isn't spotted by the men below. That would spell disaster for us all. "All right, let's top these bastards before they kill the old man," Price says reluctantly over the radio. Understandable as even my hero complex self really does not want to pick a fight with a squad of trained soldiers and give away our position.

I pick the two by the truck and report in, "I got the two on the other side of the truck."

Gaz is next, "I got the bastard on the passenger side."

The last one that says anything is Price, "I have the leader. On my mark." I take aim at the one closest to any form of cover and put my finger in the trigger guard. The leader's head explodes and my finger twitches. The gun barks out three rounds, one finding the center mass of my target. The man falls as I shift my rifle to the last stunned soldier and put a burst into him.

The fight lasts three seconds and nine men now lie dead in the yard with one scared old man in the middle of them all. I scan for more as Gaz calls across the barn, "Area clear." Nikolai leaves the window, so I follow him down the stairs as we catch up to the rest of the squad. We hop a fence into a field and quickly run. The wet ground splashing under our boots as we trump across the open field.

We come to a break which we jump over into the yard of another farm's house. I see a beam of light behind the house as Price calls, "Spotlight, hit the deck!" I follow his orders and roll behind a nearby hay roll. I think that's what this thing is. The spotlight slowly sweeps over the area. "Stay down." The light get's closer to us and beams over Gaz. "Stay down," Price says quieter.

The beam of detection soon passes and moves back the way we just came. When the chopper is out of sight, we get up as one and sprint across the yard, not hearing the troop transport until it was too late and the men already see us.

We dive behind farm equipment as they open fire on us. Gaz is the first to recover and returns fire at the enemy. I get behind the plow on a tractor and join the man. The fight isn't too intense as we just duck behind cover and pick off anyone that comes over the lip of the road. "Gaz, we'll hold them off! Get that basement door open now!"

Gaz departs from my cover as I continue to lay down fire across the field at anyone stupid enough to poke their head up. As reinforcements come, I hear Gaz report, "Door's open sir!" Price orders us in which I am glad to do. I almost jump down the entire flight of stairs in my haste to get inside.

Bullets follow the squad through the door, but none of them hit us and the worst that happens is a can of paint sprays the wall from being hit by a stray round. Price is the last one in and shuts the metal door behind us. As he locks it, the captain orders me, "Take point and scout ahead for an exit." I nod and pull out my sidearm. The area is too confined for my rifle.

The sound of choppers and explosives echo from the outside as the enemy tries to get lucky hits on us, but failing. I avoid the window as I make it up the stairs and go into the main room. I see no one until I turn into the back room. The door swings open as men start to stream into the room. Or they try to stream into the room right before my bullets cut them down where they stand.

Nikolai takes the lead from me and heads outside ahead of us which I am thankful for. Gaz follows him and I Gaz. As we make our way out of the house, I notice something strange, "It's too quiet... where did they go?" I hear some faint helicopter blades in the distance, but that is really it.

Gaz calls back as we advance into the little shacks behind the house, "They're probably regrouping. Trying to cut us off somewhere up ahead. We make it to a set of silos before we hear them. Dogs. I bring up my rifle and look down an alley as my comrades take cover around me. I see four dogs start to charge at us in a frenzy.

We open fire on them, but only two fall to the bullets. I start to back up in a stumbling fashion as I try to reload my rifle as they advance on us. I was too slow and the dog jumps on me. I fall on my back and the canine lunges for my neck. I catch its head in my hands and struggle to keep it from ripping out my throat. In a swift motion in a desperate attempt to survive, I wrench the to the side and a dull crack sounds from the dog. It falls limp and I toss it off.

I pick back up my rifle as I stumble over to my cover again and see that while I fought more soldiers have come to kill us. Joys of my life. I finish reloading and join my team in dispatching the enemies.

The gun jumps in my hand as more and more soldiers come to die by our hands. It actually surprises me how many bodies are starting to litter the ground around us until all of a sudden, they stop coming. Nikolai's last shot echoes the empty land broken only by the soft moans of the dying soldiers that were not fortunate enough to have a swift death.

In an instant, the thought of this being the end of the fight dies as we advance. Only with my seeker training do I catch the flying ordinances coming at me. Seeing the live grenade, I hurl it back as I dive behind cover. A cascade of explosions sound as well as death screams from the soldiers. I only threw one grenade right?

Looking over my cover, I see a lot of burning cars and limbs and organs of the dead spewed across the ground around them. "Way to go Soap!" Gaz praises as we move through the lot. My boots gain a nice red shine to it as we get across the dead lot.

We come to a chain-link fence when the helicopter returns. It continues to look for us, but it keeps moving on. "It looks like they don't know where we are. Let's keep it that way," Price observes as he opens the gate in the fence. We run across yet another open field and find our way into a another ditch to avoid the enemy troops. This one is filled with water, so I jump over the small river to the other side. The moist soil gives under my feet, but it barely makes a noise, so I walk down it as the other two take the banks on the other side.

We take it slow to avoid making any noise. It would be terrible to get caught in enemy territory thanks to the sound of sucking mud. The chopper comes around once more but yet again it does not see us. The ditch ends and Price leads us up the bank and into a field.

On the far end of the field is a patrol of enemy soldiers with flashlight zipping every which way. The team advances using the hay bales as cover. I follow Gaz closely so I don't make a mistake. I may have snuck around school a lot, but these are trained soldiers and one fail is not a detention, it is death.

All is going well as we make our way through the field. The patrol is moving on now that they haven't found anything. We make it to the last bale of hay, but we spot something terrible. The patrol may have moved along, but they left a man to cover the ruins I assume we were going for. Gaz whispers, "What now?"

Price thinks for a moment, "We may have to go loud, get ready." I hold my hand up to the pair. I draw out my knife and show them it. "Think you can get to him without being spotted?"

I take a deep breath, "Maybe. I think he might hear me, but I will hopefully silence him before he gets a word out. Be prepared though." Price nods.

I check around the bale to see that the patrol is now down the road and the man left still has his back to me. Forgoing any hesitation, I dart out of the cover, careful not to make any noise. I run in long strides to cover ground, almost jumping with every stride. My foot hit a puddle right as I get close, but as he turns, I shove the knife into the man's head.

I let the hilt go as the man seizes up. I wretch his rifle out of his grasp and wrap my other arm around his back and onto his chest. Grabbing the vest in my hand, I back pedal behind a nearby pile of hay, the man bleeding all over my chest as I pull him back. I toss him into the shadows with his rifle onto his back. Once the body is down, I pause, listening. I hear nothing besides the wildlife, so I guess no one saw me do that.

I try not to think on how cold-blooded that murder was as I tear my blade out of his skull and beacon the men over. They sprint over and slide into the shadows of the hay bale. "Nicely done Soap. Knew you had SAS material in you," Price praises as he looks around. I can only nod, not trusting my voice.

We go through the ruins and into a greenhouse. On the other side, we see another patrol looking around. There must be twenty guys in total as they walk around. How to do this quietly? The opportunity strikes when they split up, ten coming our way and ten going the other way. "Soap has the right idea with the stealth. We wait until the split again and each take one. If you are caught, well. Knife throwing was a course that we all took wasn't it?" No, it wasn't for the teen thrown into war Price.

We silently disperse out of the greenhouse and pick our targets, I pick out two on the far end that I will have to sneak to. This is going to be hard and I have to trust my comrades to take out their targets if I will be able to reach mine.

As I crouch past a barrel stack as cover, a body flies in front of my with a muffled thud. On top of it comes another with Gaz stabbing them in the back viciously. The blood goes everywhere and I even catch a few specks on my cheek. I give the bottom soldier a quick death as he is still struggle and help Gaz move them behind my barrels. "Nice one mate," I tell the soldier. He nods with a grin. That man sure likes his battles, I'm beginning the realize.

I check around to see if we were seen, but all I see is my targets gazing out over the farmland on the other side of the little mill we find ourselves in. I tear out one of the Russian's knives, so I can take two at once. I dart out of my cover and run into a nearby shack, only to come face to face with another soldier.

Our eyes widening, he begins to raise his rifle, but in a panic, I dive at him and plunge my knives into his chest, his life blood coating my already filthy hands. The man stiffens up, but relaxes under me in a second. The gun he was about to use clatters to the floor. Panting from the scare, I drag him to a corner of the shack and cover him with some tarp.

I crawl out of the house to peek around the corner to see if anyone heard us. They didn't and I see Nikolai taking down his targets in a blur of martial arts with a blade. It is an impressive sight on how brutal the man got while remaining completely silent.

I see my targets are but a few strides away, so I dash out of my shack. My first knife plunges into the neck of one of the Russians. I let go of the enemy's blade and taking my own, rapidly stab the other man in the chest from behind. Both just gargle on their blood as they fall.

I make sure to keep the guns out of reach from the withering men before I silence them for good. Checking around, I see no one else around. My earpiece crackles to life, "I think that is all of this set, good work men. Now let's get the others," Price reports. I see the men raise from their cover like ghosts in the night, moving onto the next greenhouse where the other part of the patrol went.

I drag the two dead behind a building and roll them into a bush to get them out of sight. "Quick Soap! Out of sight! Chopper's back!" In a panic, I jump onto the dead bodies in the bush as the dreaded spotlight sweeps the grounds we are in. It doesn't focus on one thing and flies off in a minute of searching. "Clear, c'mon Soap!"

I crawl out from the bushes, my victims' blood coating my vest due to laying on them for the time I did. I jog low to the ground over to where Price and crew are waiting. "That was a close one," Nikolai comments as I take cover next to him.

Price points out where the rest of the patrol is. "Five by the barn, two inside and three are dead already." The man points at a corner where I see the bodies. "Let's do this in one swoop. We go in by the broken down building, Nikolai will go by the street and on my go, we charge them and each take down two. Soap, you are in charge of the remaining soldier. We hide the bodies where ever we can before the chopper can make another pass! I don't want the two in the barn to hear a peep! Understood?"

We all give our confirmation. I follow Gaz out to the building, entering it via a window with no top on it. Crossing through the building, I see two men standing around under a little gunner nest and three more milling around troop transport they must have rode in on.

One word started our slaughter. "Go." I vault out of the cover with Gaz close behind. I see Price jump out of the window near us with Nikolai charging by a window. I tackle my target and plunge the knife into his head, cracking open his skull and getting brain matter on my hands.

I rip the knife out without pause and dash to my feet, rolling over the sandbags next to me to get into the street. Gaz closely following me. Price and Nikolai take down one of the men each and as the other is about to shout, I grab him by the neck in as clothesline, taking him down like I know I would. Dudley loves this move on me when he sneaks up on me in the summer. Get's me every time and knocks the wind out of me.

The man hits the dirt hard and I bring my boot up, only to give a vicious stomp to his exposed throat. The flesh gives under the boot easily and the man soundlessly chokes on his crushed neck. I take his body and roll it under the transport. The rest of my team already hiding their targets under the other transport.

The man looks at me with terror-filled eyes that makes me flinch, but I still make sure he is hidden from the world. Even with magic, that hit would still be lethal. I feel a rising sickness in my gut, but I fight it down. This is not my first kill, I can't be sick! I've ended plenty of lives already, but this one was my first one doing without a weapon. The knife was pushing it and I guess knowing that even without a weapon, I can still kill someone hits me hard. I can't believe I just did that to another human being either! I barely feel any guilt at all!

Gaz pats me on the back, breaking the onset of hysteria. Taking a deep breath, I join my team at the door. Gaz runs by, barreling into the room and we follow close behind him. I see Gaz off to the side, jumping onto a surprised man and Nikolai already sprinting up the stairs before the other can figure out something is wrong.

Price comes by me and picks up a tube from the nearby weapons crate. The man tosses the long tube at me. "Soap, take this and shoot down that chopper! Move!" I can only assume it is like the javelin! I head outside and see the chopper making another pass over the field.

Putting the heavy tube on my shoulder, I use the sights to look at the chopper. A beeping sounds in my ear until it is a steady whine. It takes a few seconds, but I find the firing mechanism and pull it. The rocket launches from the tube and changes its course as the helicopter flies around. I see flares pop out of the side right before it hit, but they do nothing to stop the missile.

The explosive hits the side and fire starts to spit out of the engine. It goes into a tailspin and falls out of our view. The only thing we hear is a loud explosion. "Bloody nice shooting there Soap!" Gaz tells me as he watches the area where it went down.

Price speaks from next to me, I didn't notice him come over. "Good work Soap. Everyone form up, let's get moving." I drop the tube onto the ground and follow my leader back into the barn where Price kicks open a back door.

As we head down the stairs and away from the barn, Baseplate contacts us again, "Bravo six, be advised, that AC-130 is entering your airspace at this time. Out." Kind of useless now I think. I think this until we reach the end of our path where we see a platoon of troops and a tank looking around.

A new voice comes over the radio, "Bravo Six, this is Warhammer standing by. Heard you could use some help down there. Call the shot."

Price stops at the entrance and calls in, "Warhammer – Fire mission – danger close! Enemy armor and infanty, 100 metres to the southwest of our location, over." The gunship confirms that they heard this and I hear a sharp whine. Before I can wonder what it was, the tank in front of us explodes, then the building next to it becomes a pile of rubble.

The enemy troops start yelling and screaming as hell rains from the sky. Gaz shouts out his amazement as we watch the fireworks in front of us. I can feel the heat of the explosions from where I am and feel the impacts deep in my chest. When they cease-fire, Warhammer tells us, "Bravo Six, we'll cover you all the way to the extraction zone. You'd better get movin'!"

This is what gets us moving and we start running. We cross a bridge wordlessly when the Ac-130 starts firing ahead of us. As we run, we enter clouds of soot as explosions sound all around us. The field to our right getting hit especially hard as we run for all we're worth. As we move, we take some fire, but they all miss and are soon stopped by large cannons baring down on them. Price reports in every once in a while, but I focus on keeping up and dodging the occasional gun shots at us.

As we pass a church, a car pulls up in front of us full of enemy troops. We open fire on the car, riddling the men with bullets. Price rips the passenger side door open and gets in, "Soap you drive!"

Oh hells. I have no idea how to drive! I go over to the driver side as I think back on the few times I've seen Vernon drive. Um, the gas is on the right, brake middle and clutch left right? This is going to be dangerous as hell! I'm a fourteen year old abused wizard! How will I know how to drive?!

I toss the body of the driver out and hop into the seat. I put the car into first gear and when everyone is piled in, Price tells me to gun it after making a U turn. I do so and when the engine is about to stall out, I shift into second before doing a hard U turn. The wheels almost coming off the ground as I turn around. "Jesus Soap!" Gaz shouts.

I shout back at him as I start to pick up speed back down the road, "If you wanted smooth driving, don't put the guy who has never touched a steering wheel in his life in the driver seat! I barely know what I'm fucking doing!" Price shouts left and I barely slow do to make the turn. The road in front of where we were explodes in a fiery mess of asphalt and shrapnel. Danger close my ass, they are targeting us!

As we drive, I hear the gunship go further ahead and start firing. We take a right and start coming towards a village the gunship is tearing apart with its cannon fire. Everything around us is burning as I speed by them. "How is it you do not know how to drive Soap?!" Gaz cries as I haphazardly dodge a burning husk of a car.

I try to gently follow the road as I answer back, "The most I've been is a car is three trips to a train station, a few to London and once when my uncle threw me in a trunk to take me drop me off at a hospital after he got too enthusiastic in my punishment! You're lucky I know what a clutch is!"

Gaz shouts up, "Why didn't you say anything when we were all getting into the car?!" Like I had a chance!

"Shit was blowi- FUCK!" The road in front of me explodes, causing me to wrench the wheel to the side to avoid the cloud of flying debris. Price shouts more directions that take me out of the village and tells me to stop at an intersection.

Price opens the door and jumps out, "Let's move people!" I follow the man out of the car and we sprint into a car park where it suddenly starts going up in flames. I don't even see any enemies as everything in front of us explodes.

We take cover behind some cars at a cross road, Gaz next to me as we scan for any targets surviving that bombardment. I see a few shell-shocked soldiers stumbling around, but we cut them down before they can recover.

We slowly crawl our way up the car lot, walking through clouds of fire and stomp through dismembered bodies as we make our way up. The gunship doing a perfect job in clearing the way for us as we have yet to be shot at.

We get to the end of the lot to see a large open field. "That's our LZ!" Price tells us as three jeeps come out of the tree line. We open fire on them, but it is not needed as a line of ordinance reduce the jeeps to ash and scrap metal. Suddenly, the cover we are hiding against has rounds pinging off it. I bring up my rifle and start firing at the advancing personnel. They all dive behind some cover, only one going down from my clip of fire. I reload just in time to see their cover go up in a cloud of smoke.

Helicopters suddenly fly over the tree line and start to descend. Price yells, "There's our ride, let's go!" The man breaks cover and starts hualing ass towards the helicopters. I follow close behind him and our team of four dive into the flying machines right as their doors close. They take off immediately as we lay gasping on the floor.

"Good work men!" Price tells us as he leans against the side of the transport chopper. I lift my hand up from the ground and give a thumbs up. "I think we've earned ourselves a rest." I drop my hand onto my chest and decide, 'this floor is comfortable enough.' I quickly fall asleep on the transport helicopter's floor as they fly us to god knows where.


	7. After Shock

**I tried something new for this chapter. I will start to combine missions that flow together like Warpig - Shock and awe - aftermath. Those are this chapter BTW. I will also like a little help. I am planning to have Harry train as an offical soldier by the grace of whatever the hell I put as making him do this. The training will be Navy SEAL base along with SAS. Mainly due to me not knowing the training of an SAS soldier. Should I do this or stick with Trial by fire approach at the moment. I ask this because looking forward into the games, I can't even begin to think how Harry would know what the hell he is doing with all the tech. I mean, you can jerry rig up some explosives if you have the components, but knowing where to put them is a problem. I also came to a problem with air strikes and such. How will I get Harry to know how to input the correct coordinates? If I do add BO2, I WILL need some training as a large bit is hacking and the like. These things plague my mind trying to keep an abused fourteen year old knowledge of warfare in thought as he fights.**

* * *

After what felt like a nice nap, I open my eyes to find myself in a fire fight. Goddamn everything to the deepest pits of hell! "Jackson, get your ass on the line now! We got hostiles moving in from the north!" I hear a man to my left scream at me.

I look down to find I am holding my usual rifle which I still have no idea what it's called. Next to me is a longer rifle with a scope as well. It looks enemy made, so Jackson must have taken it from what ever he was doing before this charge. Looking around, I see that there is indeed many enemies coming over the bog I find myself in. This is where I just was!

I grab the long rifle and prop it against the car. Looking through the scope, I see a cross inside the scope. I point the intersection on an advancing enemy and fire. The gun barks in my hand and the man drops like a discarded puppet. I fire the rest of my clip into the advancing party, taking people with one shots each. It is scary on how good a shot I am at this point. The fact that I have experience and extensive practice just upsets me.

Warpig's voice crackles onto our radio, "Bravo Six, We're clear of the bog, thanks for the assist. We'll hold down the left flank and provide supporting fire, out." Huh, I just noticed that Soap and Jackson are both on Bravo Six. That's quite a coincidence.

As soon as the tank roars to life and joins the battle, the advance cuts off and that leaves me with clear targets in my scope with no bullets to fire at them with! Looking down, I do not see any spares on me or on the ground. Dammit Jackson, you smoking good for nothing! Why didn't you loot the bodies?!

I toss the rifle and bring up my own. I pick off the ones I can see through the sights and when there is a lull in the fighting, I advance from my cover to cement barriers with the other marines. We fight our way up to the shipping containers when we hear, "Enemy air assault! Get ready! They're moving on both our flanks!"

What?! Oh my god, more people?! I just killed like twenty of them while moving up and I'm not even the best shot here. Vasquez comes over my radio and commands us, "Grab an RPG and take out those choppers!" I look around for one and find I am standing next to a small pile. Wow. I really don't want to do this!

I pick up one and step out of cover on my knee. Checking behind myself, I see no one so I aim at one of the transport choppers at the ropes fall out the back. I aim a bit up and pull the trigger. A loud whoosh goes by my ear and I see the rocket impact the side of the chopper, causing it to tailspin to the earth, crushing anyone under it and killing all the soldiers inside. "Good, now the other one!"

I toss the empty launcher and pick up the other. I take aim once more and fire just as the first soldier starts to repel. That chopper to crashes to the earth and I take cover as I start to draw fire with me killing their reinforcements. All of their reinforcements. There must have been fifty people in those helicopters and I just shot them down like nothing.

I find myself throwing up yet again behind my cover. I just killed all those people in twenty seconds! I don't even know how many would have died below the choppers either! A marine comes over and slaps me on the back, "Guilt later Marine! Fight now!" The man pulls me up and pushes my back into the shipping container I'm behind. "We need to support our comrades!" The man yells in my face over the gunfire and explosions.

I steel my nerves and bury my emotions. The man nods at the shift in my face and goes back out to fight. "Follow Warpig!" Vasquez shouts over the radio. I look to my left and see the tank rolling under an arch with enemy troops on both sides.

I open fire with everyone else on the terrorists and they do not last more than five seconds. I run from cover and join up with my Lieutenant as my team advances. Warpig comes onto the radio as I meet up with the men. "Uh, Bravo Six, possible ambush area up front. We'll uh move up when you've cleared the area ahead of us, over." Oh you cowardly sacks of shit! "Stand clear while we get some rounds inta those buildings!"

The tank roars to life and the buildings around the street start exploding as the tank fires its main cannons around with someone else using the machine gun to lighten our fight.

The man shouts out orders over the radio to the gunner and after every command to fire, the tank roars and something dies. I join in the mayhem and take out anyone on the roof tops and ground levels that I spot.

I am hiding next to Griggs behind a burnt out car on the side of the road. The man is laying down heavy fire on everything and I'm picking off anyone dumb enough to show their faces. The tank starts to move up, so I cross the street with my head down and find myself next to a dumpster against a wall. The marines already have all the good firing spots, so I improvise. I clammer up the dumpster and peek over the wall in front of me. I see the opening in a building with three men popping out and taking pot shots at us.

I load one of my 40mm grenades and fire the explosive at them. My haphazard aim is true and they fall under a hail of shrapnel. I load another after figuring out how to open the thing and put another down the range into the new hole I made in the building. I think I saw a dining area on the other end, but the grenade kind of destroyed the sight.

Whenever I see someone poke their heads out behind cover now, I send a grenade to them. After a close call with hitting a tank by a low aim, I figure out which sight to use while firing and it is already clearly labeled on which distance to use. I pick the standard 100 meters to fire across the street and fifty for down the road.

Suddenly the wall in front of me explodes, blasting me off my dumpster and when I hit the concrete, the wind is knocked out of me. Moaning in pain, I try and filling my lungs in deep gasps of air I hear through the ringing in my ears. I stagger to my feet and fall back behind some cover before I get shot.

I lay against the wall as the firefight slows down around us. "Bravo Six this is Warpig, we clear to uh... uh we clear to advance, over?" Warpig sounds nervous, but I would be too if I was in some metal death trap.

I hear Vasquez answer, "Roger that! Move up and hold position at the bend, over!" I hear the tank start to rumble to life as it begins down the street. I guess I need to join the fight again now that I can hear and have my breath.

I run after the tank and into the building I hit with my grenades. To my left are some stairs, so I run up with my weapon at the ready. One door is shut in front of me, but it pops open and I see a rifle stick out that is not an ally's.

I put a burst into the door, then take a fragmentation grenade off my vest. The body that was behind the door opens the portal for me to toss in the live explosive. I take cover in the stairs and in a few seconds, there is no second floor anymore. I move up and find the shrapnel tore throw the walls like paper, causing three people to die.

Over the radio, I hear Warpig starting to call out directions again, so I prepare myself for the bang. It comes and then I hear more orders. I peek out on the balcony in time to see a bus down the street go up in flames as the tank fires once more.

I see an RPG on the roof tops across from me, so I take aim and fire at the terrorist. My shots miss however, but does their job by distracting the rocketier, distracts him towards me. The man lines up the shot and fires before I can blink. "OH Sh-!" I cut my curse off mid-sentence as I throw myself off the second story balcony.

I look down in time to see that I jumped just right to slam my torso on the top of a stone wall. The breath is knocked out of me once more and I slide backwards, off the wall. I can't get my muscles to move, so I don't catch myself as I fall, just dead weight into the ground. I can barely let out a breathy groan as I lie there.

I do not have good times fighting as Jackson. I vaguely see another marine hovering over me, then dragging me behind some better cover than the wall. My chest is killing me! I must have cracked a rib or something on that fall!

The marine lays me done on the other side of the building and goes back to fighting. "Jackson, Jackson, come in!" I hear over my earpiece. What does the L.T want now?

I shakily lift my hand to my ear and rasp out through the pain, "Sir?"

"Jackson, we need to push up!" Yeah, I know, but I'm in no condition to do so! I don't voice this, but I am so tempted to. "Where are you?!"

I answer, "Laying behind the diner building with a cracked rib and a bit of shrapnel in my back." The L.T shouts for me to get back up and join the fight. Why can't a man just be able to rest after belly flopping into the unforgivable ground?

It takes five attempts, but I stagger to my feet and find my trusty rifle bent in half. I must have landed on it when I hit the wall. Oh that is a shame. I take the ammo from it and throw it away, it is useless now. I look around and find a dead marine near me, so I grab his gun of the same model. I should feel bad about that, but I think the pain is hazing my mind at the moment. I stumble down the street after the marines with the tank firing behind me at whatever they see.

I find them fighting a restaurant full of people behind a stone waist-high fence. I crawl my way to join them and add my rifle into the mix. I see that I take down three of the twenty still fighting, but we soon gain the upper hand thanks to our numbers and skill.

One of the marines charge from cover with a yell and dive into the restaurant, firing like a lunatic, but no one expected this mad charge and the marine got into the building where he mowed down everyone in the way. It was an impressive feat, one I wish never to replicate. The charge broke their lines and we all advanced with the crazy guy.

The terrorists are all soon dead with large wounds in their bodies. As I enter the building, my radio crackles to life once more. "Griggs, keep 'em pinned down from here. Bravo – head out back and flank 'em from the right!" I see Griggs setting up outside, so I fall in behind one of my teammates and we head out the back of the dead restaurant.

We come to a parking lot full of cars right as the house across from us opens fire. I dive behind one of the cars, groaning as I disturb my ribs. Looking back at my team, I see a few fall to the assault, but my leader and another marine push a dumpster in the middle of the lot to get some cover.

Once the initial attack dies a bit, I pop out of cover and take aim at a few of the advancing troops. They all fall to a hail of gunfire my team and I unleash. It doesn't take that long to clear a path to the building surprisingly as moving up the street to here, I think took about an hour of fighting.

We enter the building in a charge and I head upstairs with a few of the marines. I clear out one room while the others take out the one on my right. My room is a small bedroom with two dead men in it. Seeing nothing of importance except for some laptop, I leave the room and join my team in the other upstairs room. "Hold right here! Enemy tank comin' up the road!" One of the marines warn me.

I take cover behind some of the broken wall and look down the street. There is indeed a rather large and bulky take coming at us. Vasquez gets on the radio next to me. Where did he come from? "Warpig, Bravo Six. T-72 behind the building at your 18 o' clock. Can you engage, over?!"

Warpig is quick to reply, "Roger that Bravo Isx. I got him on thermal, switching to manual." I see the tank advancing down the street as the enemy T-72 adjust its barrel to point at us. Oh please let Warpig get here first!

I close my eyes to avoid seeing the flash of my death and hear a loud bang. When I don't feel the embrace of death on me, I peek out and see the tank in front of me burning. Looking at our tank, I see a hole in the building across from us. The tank shot through a building! Holy shit! My voice joins the marines' in our celebration that we survived.

Grinning, we all jump off the building and following Vasquez, make it over to a little park where a troop helicopter lands in front of us. The pilot of the helicopter contacts us as he lands, "Lt. Vasquez, this is outlaw two-five. The task force is moving in to capture Al-Asad. It's all hands on deck for this one so get on board, over!" We load up on the chopper and I finally relax in my seat.

I don't even care that there will be more fighting! I'm just so happy to be alive! The chopper takes off and I check my gun over for any damage as well as reload it. As I do this, our radios come to life. "Marines, we have a possible fix on Al-Asad in the capital city. 1St Battalion is en route. Intel gathered by S.A.S. Indicates that Al-Asad may have a Russian warhead. Speed is critical, NEST teams have been deployed to the area. Force Recon and Wild Weasel units have taken out most of the air defenses, but Al-Asad's ground forces still pose a serious threat."

We are given a second to digest this before Vasquez speaks up, "Looks like we're rollin' in with everything we got. We get Al-Asad, we end this ar right here, right now! Lock and load Marines, ETA 14:00!" I'm already prepared for battle, so I just relax back against the seat as we fly to our next location. We have three hours that I can use to unwind before I go back into the fight.

I get to rest for two and a half before I have to move again. "Jackson, get on the mounted gun! Remember to only fire in short bursts or you blow the damn thing up!" Sighing, I open my eyes and slowly make my way to the gun, careful not to fall due to the helicopter moving so quickly.

I get to the weapon and examine it. It looks like a machine gun with a standard trigger and longer barrel, but has 40mm grenades feed into it by a box. I stay next to it watching outside the portal to a desert. We are one among many air vehicles flying in a fleet. Nearest to us is an attack chopper group flying in a V-formation.

The landscape is bland, but the sight of seeing it from so high up going so fast is thrilling. I could never reach this speed on my broom! We must be going at least 200 mph! The brooms I have used can only get to 80 if I push with gravity to my back.

Looking in the distance, I see a burning city where our tanks are converging, I guess that's the capital city. I hear over the radio, "Outlaw, this is Deadly. We'll take out the big targets, mop up any troublemakers with the Mark 19." I assume I am on the Mark 19.

As I prepare myself to kill even more men, I hear command calling, "All call signs, this is overload. We are seeing enemy armor in the palm grove, west of the river." Nice to know. As I focus back on the city, I hear a whooshing sound and see the attack choppers blowing up a bridge as we pass. At this point, we start taking fire.

I see masses of people running around below, so I am my weapon and click the trigger back. The gun shifts a little and the ordinance I find it shoots pepper the ground where I am aiming. I adjust for the flight and I am soon blowing up platoons of soldiers on the ground as well as some enemy armor that is heading to the highway.

Looking to my left, I see an anti-air vehicle on a roof, so I send a few shots in that direction as well. I must have hit some sort of ammo cache because the moment my rounds hit the thing, the entire roof explodes in a fireball of destruction.

Outlaw slows down and I see terrorists swarming the rooftops, so I follow the helicopter's path and pepper the roofs with the men on them. A streak of a missile passes below us from a nearby building. Shifting my aim, I see a plaza with a statue in the middle. Around this statue is a few dozen soldiers, so I blow them away before firing at the building we are taking rockets from. I really do nothing, but suppress them as the stonework does not give under my spraying fire.

I take out some more armor and some AA guns before they get the chance to fire at any of us just as we leave the square behind. I left it in ruins and did probably a few hundred million in damages along with kill many people. At least I don't have to watch their eyes when they die in this bird! That's a good thing right?!

Armor starts to converge on us after a few minutes, so I switch my fire from the roof infantry to the tanks. They go down from only one or two hits. We leave the area behind and start back to the square after the last piece of armor goes up in flames. I continue to fire at anything that moves in the buildings and ground levels.

"Command this is Outlaw Two-Five. Infantry is making a run for it. We are clear to land."

Command replies with, "Uh... Roger that. Okay. Bachelor Two-Seven, let;s get those Abrams to the front. Outlaw, this is command, unload half your chalk here and take the rest two klicks west. We need you to evac an advance team pinned down in the city." I hope I get to stay in the bird. It is safe up here!

Outlaw lands and Marines start running out the back. Leaving Bravo Six left in the chopper before it takes off once more. As we ascend, I see muzzle flashes in the windows of the buildings, so I fire at them. The rounds slowly tear the stone structures apart as I focus much more fire into it than before.

I get a few more shots in as we leave the area, but cease-fire when I can no long hit anything. Why waste the ammo and effort. Deadly calls back in, "Outlaw this is Deadly. Returning to base to refit and refuel. You're on your own for now Two-Five." I watch as we fly over a nice little manor as in the distance, jets carpet the city with bombs.

Command calls in once more, "Advance team is pinned down in a hot area. They're popping green smoke to indicate their position." I see the smoke in the middle of a construction zone as I kill more people trying to shoot us down. I may have spoken too soon about this being the safest place to be.

When we begin to land, I make sure to clean up the streets of any hostiles so we aren't all shot at once we have to dismount. I leave the gun as we touchdown and start running to the ramp as the rest of the men jump out. I bring up my weapon as I take a position to cover one of our sides like I see the rest doing. "Watch for friendlies near the colored smoke! Let's get our boys evaced and get the hell out of here!"

We all run out into the streets and find many hostiles a ways down from us, shooting at our leaving chopper. We start returning fire, which makes them adjust theirs to us. I stick to the left where there is more cover as we fight for ground. Vasquez reminds us to watch our fire as we approach the green smoke. Some Marines and I break off from the rest of the squad and stack up on one of the construction buildings. We enter and start clearing out the open first floor which is a simple thing as there are only five people and three of us on their flank.

I take the upstairs with one of the soldiers and the other takes the basement. We run up and find friendlies up there. Huh, I thought they were in a different building. I ignore my laps in logic and slide to an open section in the wall to provide support for the men already there. "So you're the ones here to save us?" One of the Marines ask. Vasquez just tells everyone to move it and starts jumping down off the building. I check and find there is a large pile of dirt below to land on.

I stay in the building with a few other Marines to provide support as we pick off some of the soldiers. Two choppers suddenly join us and I get a bright... read stupid, idea. I flip up my grenade sights and after taking aim, well I more eyeball it than anything with the sights, I fire a 40mm into the side of the transport. My eyes widen as I see the thing impact the hull. I seriously thought I would just miss the damn thing.

It goes into a tailspin and levels one of the far buildings across from us. The one with all the soldiers streaming out of it. "Out- fucking -standing Jackson!" Vasquez shouts back up at me. How he knew it was me, I have no idea. After looking about my posision, I find I am abandoned up here. Oh.

The other chopper suddenly explodes in a fiery mess, taking out the other building. Deadly comes back on the radio, "Did you all miss me?" The Marines around us give a loud cheer as she passes us. I have to join in as well because that just made the fight even easier. It could have even finished it for us, but I don't know how many survived.

All is silent after we finish cheering, the hostiles all dead or trapped in their buildings apparently. Outlaw suddenly breaks it by swooping over head and landing in the clearing we just came from. We all haul as back to the transport and jump in. "Jackson, back on the Mark 19!" I follow the command and get back in position.

Command once more breaks the silence of the chopper, "Outlaw, this is command. We have a situation. Seal Team Six has located a possible nuclear device at Al-Asad's palace to the west. NEST teams are on the way. Until the device is verified safe, all forces are to fall back to the east, over." That does not sound good! Just as command says over, Deadly's tail explodes, causing her to go down. Shit! No!

I ignore what Outlaw is reporting in as I examine where the Cobra went down, looking to see if there is any chance of survival. I see some hostiles making a break for the downed chopper, so I open fire on them. As I fire, so see some muzzle flashes coming from the cockpit, so someone's alive!

I continue to clean the streets until we land in a small parking lot. I tune in as I hear Deadly over the radio, "I'm here!... Keating is KIA! Hostiles moving in fast! I could sure use some help down here!" The more she spoke, the more I heard desperate panic creeping in her voice.

I don't even think, once we are on the ground, I break from my gun and dash out down the ramp with my gun on my back and pistol in hand. The men aren't even off the ramp when I get past the first building. I think Vasquez commands me to get the pilot and gives me a time, but I push the thought out of my mind as I focus on my charge.

I just run as fast as I can over the ruined street. When an enemy comes from the sides, I just fire my pistol at them until they fall without slowing down. I slide to a stop at the pilot's open window. I can see the woman's leg stuck, so I give a hard pull on the limb and it comes free with her cry of pain. The woman can afford a little bit of pain. Rounds start to ping off the side of the chopper and I fire behind me as I draw the woman out with one arm.

I see her leg is mangled so I will have to carry her. I toss the pistol to the ground and pull her over my shoulder before sprinting back to the bird. Marines all around me are covering my retreat as they too join in the run. None of us wanting to stay in the area any longer than we have to.

A few rounds get too close, but we make it to the bird in one piece. I put the female down and bring up my rifle, the one weapon that I still have on me. I see basically a small army coming after us, so I spray at the masses with everyone else as the remaining Marines load into the transport chopper. The last man barely gets in when we take off and fly away, everyone somehow making it out alive. The army tries to shoot us, but we move far too fast out of there to suffer any causalities.

Laughing in relief, I drop to the floor on my pelvis as I watch us fly away from the city. "Damn. Almost got shot there," I comment aloud. The rest of the men laugh and agree with me, they too almost taking hits as we got the pilot. Just then, a flash of light erupts in the distance, followed by an earth-shattering boom.

I can only watch as a dust cloud comes at us from the explosion. I think that's the nuke going off. The choppers behind us are soon overtaken by the blast and we closely follow it. Yeah, that's a nuke! I have just enough time to latch onto a chair before we go into a tailspin, sucking out a few soldiers with it. I manage to grab the leg of the pilot before she tried to fly without her plane. As I draw her back in, I feel a jarring it and all goes black.

I awaken to the sound of my own heartbeat and the pitter patter of rain aginst the hull of my downed bird. All around me is an empty burnt out hull of my chopper and when I shift, I see burns all over my body, but they surprisingly don't hurt too much. I slowly crawl out of the husk, all my movement hurting my very bones. I get to the end and let myself drop to the ground.

As I lay on the ground, I find the rain was not rain. It is a storm of ash. Blinking it out of my eyes as I watch the red sky above me, I grow tired of doing nothing and start looking for some survivors. I find only the dead, the pilot I saved is impaled on one of the helicopter blades and the rest of the soldiers look like they died on impact. Seeing nothing to search for anymore, I stumble my way into a nearby kids park.

As I take a seat on the swing set, I can almost hear the innocent laughter of the children as they play. I weakly push myself off the ground and start swinging back and forth as my world grows dimmer and dimmer. The icy hot fire in my veins sucking the strength from my soul as I indulge myself in something I've never been able to experience as a child.

Using the last of my strength, I pull out a cigarette and light it up with a dented lighter. I get to have something I enjoy, so why not let Jackson enjoy his last smoke? I swing slower and slower as I smoke and push myself weakly off the ground until the last thing I see is the burning stick fall from my chapped lips to the ash covered ground. It extinguishes along with my vision.


	8. Safehouse

I blink my eyes open, none of the weakness or the smell of ash in the air. The mysterious frozen burn in my veins is gone as well as my more obvious burns. Looking around my person, I find that I am back in SAS. We are moving towards a gas station, but break at the edge of the road when we see a Russian loyalist soldier come our way across the street.

I'm still sluggish from my meeting with the icy embrace of death, so I stay behind and listen, my gun ready to join my brothers if it was needed. The loyalist nods at Price and reports,"Al-Asad is in the village. The Ultranationalists are protecting him." I guess we are continuing to hunt down Al-Asad. Good.

"Perfect." Price begins to move and I bring up the rear of the group. If I die now, would Soap die and I just get tossed into another poor soldier, or would I start over from the beginning like when I broke my legs repelling? I died as Jackson, but there was nothing I could do about that, so does that mean I was meant to die there by this sick and twisted reality? Was it fated that Jackson's life would end there... No. It was a bad series of incidents. If Viper hadn't gone down, we would have made it, it was just bad luck... Right?

These questions plague my mind as I hike up the path behind the gas station with my team. I hear the sound of Russian shouting and suddenly gunfire lights up the night, all of it aimed at us. Bullets impact the dirt around us, kicking it into the air as well as rock shrapnel from the blows.

My train of thought breaks as I hit the ground and roll down the hill for better cover than where I'm at now. I look down my red dot sights which I am not aware on what the official name is called. It just has a red dot in the middle that I use to aim. The horizon of the hill blocks out the first floor, but I see some windows to the second floor with soldiers firing out of, so I return fire.

My rounds pepper the windows, but my week of fighting has not been for nothing and the bullets soon go into the portal, taking out the soldier that was too dumb to get behind some cover when I started to fire at him. They must have been confident in the high ground. "Soap, call in air support on that building!" How about no. I don't even know how to get the coordinates nor what to use to call it in.

The air support is unneeded as I sent a 40mm grenade into the side of the building and open up a hole to see inside. This gives the perfect zone to kill the rest of the house in a quick concentration of fire. During all this fighting, we are still take fire from the left which now that I look, is from what I think is a church. Good thing I'm a wizard or attacking a church would be against whatever believe that the Dursleys force on me. I think they were Protestants. Not too sure other than I am suppose to fear "God."

I get up from my cover and charge up the rocky outcropping to get to the flank of the church. It was a little difficult to actually make it up the terrain, but I manage and enter one of the doors with my weapon ready. I see two people in the main room, but I catch them off guard in between reloads, so I gun them down and continue on. I don't even flinch as my bullets eat away their bodies.

When I see no more on the ground floor, I head to the stairs I saw on my way through and climb them. I come to a ladder up into the bell tower. "That could be great for picking off the bastards," I muse aloud as I start up the rickety ladder with only slight hesitation.

I see a sniper rifle along with a little bag I hope is ammo and a javelin behind me. Curious on why there is a javelin up here, I shoulder it and look for any green boxes. I see one behind a far building. I click in my earpiece, "Price. Do we have any armor or air support in the area?"

The man responds as he continues to fight below me, "No, other than the air support about half a click behind us. Why?"

"I'm looking through a javelin and I see a target highlighted. Should I fire?" I gain an affirmative from the man and I click down the trigger. The rocket is flung out of the tube and as it begins to fall, the propellant inside it ignites and the missile flies off. It heads to where I wanted it to go and I see a large fire ball erupt behind the building. "Target hit, I believe."

I drop the empty tube and pick up the rifle. Checking the bag, I see it is five clips of ammo, so I have six of them including the one in the rifle. I shoulder the weapon and start firing upon anyone that I see as a hostile, which is everyone but my team holding a weapon. I faintly hear Gaz tell that Al-Asad isn't in the first building as I use the tower as a sniper nest. I empty all the clips in rapid succession as more and more soldiers come out, drawn by the gunfight. There like blind fools

Every bullet I fire hit a target. Every two were kill shots, be it finishing off the wounded or a mortal wound on the first round. I find myself surprised that I can so carelessly kill men crawling around with lethal bullet wounds. Man this place is destroying my morals. I found out as I fire that the strategy is to calm your breath, exhale. I knew this before, but not that my heartbeat affects things, that little bump up throws things off even after I've compensated for distance and angle. It was a little strange to multitask killing people and feeling my heartbeat, but I somehow make it work as I rain fire upon the cowering men that think they have the balls to shoot at my team.

With the body count I at already in just a week without any crippling injuries, I think my family is just made of born warriors or something. I don't have much to back this up though, other than my parents being big fighters in the bloodline war, enough so to warranty a personal assault from the dark lord himself. If I get back alive, which I am slowly thinking I will not, I'll have to look up the history of the Potter clan. Another theory is I am just so use to almost dying from the yearly attempts on my life at school plus what the Dursleys put me though, I have just adapted to anything to help my survival. Maybe it is a mix of the three, or the two or just none of them. I could just be a cold-hearted bastard that doesn't care about killing people anymore.

I find it more strange that I followed this train of thought as I absently killed another ten people with this foreign rifle. The rifle clicks empty, so I toss the thing off the tower and hop down the ladder. There is no point leaving something that can be used on us in working order. I mean, sure the javelin could be used, but the thing is empty and we'll be gone by the time anyone reloads the thing.

I join up with my crew from where I saw them go, they had crossed the street and entered the burning house I saw from my vantage point. I call out that I'm coming in so I don't take a bullet from my buddies. I see them all standing around in the kitchen as Price comes in. "No Al-Asad. Fine shooting by the way Soap," the man reports and praises. We leave the building behind and cross the street to the next house that needs to be searched. The streets are mostly empty from the short gunfight and my covering of the team. As we enter the house, a building from up the hill begins to fire at us. Their fire bisects our formation, causing me to dive behind some rocks as I am cut off from the team. "I'll go around to get them. You guys finish up this house and cover me."

"You sure kid?" Gaz asks as he fires at the soldiers that think they can take the SAS. I just tell him 'Maybe' and crawl low to the ground to the side, down the street a few dozen meters through the thick layer of mud, then double back. I spot something that I nearly leap up in joy seeing. I don't because I think I would be shot if I did that. There is a cellar door open on the side.

Making sure the door is not trapped using the skills I've cultivated from trying to avoid some of the twins' more devious pranks. I follow the stairs down into the cellar to find it is full of water. I stalk across the water slowly to avoid splashing about too loud and make my way up to the first floor. I draw out my pistol with the suppressor on it. Making sure it is full, I make my way up the last set of stairs/ I see no one in the room in front of me, so I continue in, watching my back.

I enter the room under the stairs and see three men firing out of the window. I put a quick three bullets in the back of each, none makes a peep as they slump to the ground. I move through the room and find five more in the next room. Seeing as I have about eight rounds left, I focus on the first's head. I pull the trigger and start advancing.

The bouncing steps throw my aim off a bit, but I am aiming at upper center mass so it isn't too much of a problem. Each of the Russians get a new hole in their chest and then another after I make the first sweep. As my handgun locks back, I see two people staggering to their feet.

Oh shit. I whip my knife out and do the first thing I can think of. I twist the knife in my hand and fling it at one of the soldiers. By the grace of the god of nature, the blade slams hilt deep into his chest, ending his life before he could end mine. This leaves me one less problem, but gives me another. I have no weapon and there is still a guy left I have to silence without drawing attention to myself.

I charge and tackle the man into a wall. I hear the burst of air leave his lungs as I throw him back to the floor from over my shoulder. There is a sicken crack when his head bounces off the ground, but he still is struggling. I make sure to kick the rifle out of reach before my hands find his throat. I press my thumbs deep into the man's neck and apply my full weight onto the hands. The only noises is the sound of kicking feet and gagging as the man tries to draw in air.

The man struggles, but coupled with the absence of air in his body and bullet wound, the man gives up the fight quickly from lack of strength. His face is blue and eyes staring at the ceiling, but not seeing anything. I make sure his chest stops raising before I dismount his corpse. I punch myself in the jaw before I can even begin to contemplate what I just did. 'You have enemies above shooting at Gaz and Price! Move!' I follow my own command and tear out my knife from the dead man as I reload my pistol that I dropped when I scrambled for my knife.

I take the steps up to the second level slowly and find a man at every window. None the wiser that all their comrades downstairs are dead. I shoot the five in the back with my entire clip before any can figure out what is happening. I holster my pistol and pull my rifle over my shoulder.

I do this just in time to gun down two people that are running from their room. A grenade goes off behinds them which tells me why they came out as well as gave me the cover I need for their dying screams. My rifle is not the most quiet contraction in my arsenal. I quickly clean up the rest of the house where I find only three more people who I got the drop on.

"House clear," Gaz reports over the comms. "Soap, how are you doing with yours?"

"Clear," I answer him as I reload my weapons. I am told to hold my position so we can all regroup. I only have to wait a minute for them to arrive where I pick off any soldiers I see outside my windows.

"Okay men, we have two more houses to search, this way!" Price tells us once we're all assembled. The man vaults out a window and charges a house that I was shooting at. Shrugging, I do the same after the man and we enter the house at the same time, surprising the enemies inside. We each kill two and Gaz flies by with his shotgun at the ready.

I hear three reports of the weapon as Price and I head upstairs in a rush. Now that I have a team with me, clearing out a house is much quicker. The men upstairs didn't even have a chance to retaliate before they fall to our gunfire. Price reports that the building is clear and we head back down stairs to see Gaz and the SAS soldier that came with us finish off some people who decided to try our tactics to take the house.

We head back up the street and using a path behind the house I cleared, make our way up the hill to the last building, which I hope Al-Asad is in. Otherwise he is not here or I killed him in my sniper haze. The last building begins to exchange fire with us, so we all hunker down until we take out enough people to take the house.

It is rather easy to do this as we have a field with plenty of cover and they have a set area where we can shoot through the walls. The firing petter out and we advance. Gaz calls out, "Soap, flashbangs on my go!" I pull out the cylinder from my vest and get ready. The man pulls his own and when he cries "Go!" I rip off the pin and fling it through the door as Gaz sends his into the second floor window.

Price sprints by with some SAS and loyalists right as the bang sounds. Gaz and I follow closely and arrive in time to see over five men get cut down by the combined forces. We enter the room and I hop down to the basement to check it out while the others clear the areas above me.

I see absolutely nothing but junk down here. Sighing, I head upstairs and hope the rest found him. I come back in time to see them run out the back door and down the street. I must have missed something, so I follow the rest about a kilometer down the road where I see a small farm-house in the distance and a barn. Each are surrounded by hostile troops that look ready to lay down their lives to defend the building. Oh, I guess THIS is the last house. Good thing I was wrong.

I set up with Price and everyone as we concentrate our fire on the buildings. I even send a few 40mms at the walls to open them up for everyone. This quickens the end of the fight as I drop the roof on the Russians when I take down the supports.

When the last of the gunfire stops, we advance across the field to the buildings and slowly clear them of the wounded. It will not do to have people who can shoot us in the back if we just leave them to pull out their weapons. This is how I justify why I am putting bullets in trapped mens' heads.

The rest of the team stacks up on the door. "Remember, we want Al-Asad alive. He is no good to us dead," Price tells us as he opens the door and tosses in a flashbang. It goes off and we enter the room. Price shoots one, Gaz shoots the other and I see what I think is Al-Asad in his officer cap.

I give him a heavy blow with the butt of my rifle. As he falls, Price pounces on him and beats his head into the ground with his fists to make sure he is out like a light. A broken, shattered light. "Get. Me. A. Chair!" Price commands between his punches. May be a little more than overkill, but as long as he lives, I could care less. Bastard hit me with a nuke. That shit BURNED!

One of the SAS soldiers drag a chair over from the side and Price ties the terrorist up in what I think is climbing rope. To bring his focus back into reality, Price punches the guy in the stomach. I take a seat on some nearby crates to watch the show. A small smile on my face as I watch the terrrorist get worked over.

Price gives a few harder hits and when we see he comes to, the interrogation starts. "Why'd you do it?" Punch Al-Asad across the jaw. I hear a slight crack. Damn that must hurt. "Where did you get the bomb?!" Another in the head, this one in the cheekbone, cutting his face open. The man cries out something in arabic that I don't know. "Who then?!" A few more punches to the noggin. "Who?! Give me a name! A name! I want his name!" A few more punches in the kidneys. Man, Price is going all out for this one.

Seeing as the man doesn't give the name, like a professional boxer working over an amateur upstart, Price varies his blows for maximum damage, but each looking devastating in their own right. The sound of flesh meeting flesh along with cracks of bones fill the air as Price demands a name from the man. A phone next to me sounds out as the beating continues.

I look down to see a small phone of the ground, so I pick it up, looking at the number. It just says contact. "Sir, it's his cellphone," I tell Price, tossing the technology at the man. A rather high tech one too, damn that thing is small. I think the phones back home are still those unwieldy bricks that barely worked.

Price puts it to his ear and listens for a second. He drops the phone and calmly pulls out his sidearm. Before I can blink, Al-Asad is missing his brain cap. Bone and grey matter flying everywhere. "Ew," I dispassionately say as I wipe off a piece of bone from my arm. I should be more wary, but the man did kill me after all. "Who was that sir?" I ask as I look for more human shrapnel that may have gotten splattered on me.

Price holsters his weapon as he turns to walk out. "Zakhaev. Imran Zakhaev." As he says this name, my vision starts to fade out as I get to my feet to follow the people.


	9. All Ghillied up to Kill

Disclaimer: I do not own CoD or Harry Potter. All of them are owned by their respective owners, not some seventeen year old

Chapter 8: All Ghillied up to Kil

I blink the darkness from my eyes and find myself weighted down by something on my entire body. Looking across my body, I find myself wearing what looks like a cloth bush, prone against dead grass. The smell is a distinct burlap that seems to have been treated with a scent neutralizing agent or something similar as it mostly just smells like nothing. In my hand is a camouflaged sniper rifle that doesn't look Arabic or Russian made. Since I am on the ground, I stay down as I check over the weapon to get a feel when I see a large patch of grass stand up suddenly. I stare at the man in shock as he wordlessly beacons me to follow him. Must be my leader this time around.

I get up, finding I have a bag on my back by the weight. It looks like a rifle cloth rifle case that is part of my suit. It is well hidden within my suit's camouflage. I jog after the retreating figure. "Careful, there are pockets of radiation all around us. If you absorb too much, you're a dead man," the man spoke as we ran in a thick Irish accent. I assume I'm someone else now due to not recognizing the voice.

We arrive at a sheet metal shack and enter. I stay back and the man holds up a fist that I think means to hold up. "Contact. Enemy patrol dead ahead." I wonder what we are doing to need to avoid patrols of hostiles. "Stay low and move slowly, we'll be impossible to spot in our ghillie suits." The man crouches down and I follow his example as well as we stalk forward.

In front of us are two men that seem to be just shooting the breeze in Russian as they stand by a little house. They do not spot our advance and their weapons are hanging loose around their torsos. As we approach, the two of us gets down on our bellies and crawls the rest of the way. We end our prowl at a forked tree where I take aim at the pair in case I need to take them down.

My leader seems to have the same idea and points his rifle at the other man. "Take one out when the other's not looking." I watch them carefully and line up ahead shot with one of the soldiers. When they start to walk away to resume their job, I squeeze the trigger.

I hear a soft crack and what sounds like a hammer clicking from inside the gun. The man's head jerks back with a stream out blood flying out the new opening in the back. I hear another soft click and see the other soldier take a round to the heart as my target fell to the dirt. "Good work, let's move."

We run to the little wooden structure where we stack up on the opening. The man's fist suddenly raises and he tells me, "Hold up. There's more cover if we go around." I follow the man around the side and see a small house with broken windows. Inside, I can hear people speaking Russian. We take positions by the window. I check in and see two hostiles. "Four tangos inside." God to know.

We stalk along the side of the building and the leader makes me stop by the corner. "Wait there. Tango by the car." I look around the corner and see the man meandering around the car, looking bored out of his mind. "Take him out quietly or let him pass, it's your call." Well... he won't be bored for long.

I line up the sights on the man's head and squeeze the trigger. The man's head explodes and one less gun is against me if the alarm is raised. The leader takes me on the shoulder as he passes and I keep close as we hug the fence down the yard.

We vault over the fence and continue on. I am amazed that I can even still do most of this stuff! I mean, there is still a bullet wound in my shoulder and even if Jackson died, I still have his broken ribs, but they all surprisingly hurt not that much. It is enough to know I have injuries, but not too much that I am not in peak combat conditioning.

We slide to a stop at a tree. "Lookout in the church tower and..." I hear advancing voices. "A patrol coming from the north. Let's move up for a better view." I run after the man as soon as I find the lookout. We advance maybe ten paces and I fall to my stomach along with the Captain. I put the lookout in my scope. I think this gun is a heavy enough caliber to kill a man in just one shot to the chest.

I whisper aloud as I slowly my breathing down, "I have the shot on lookout."

"Take it," the man replies back.

"Aye aye." The gun clicks in my hand and the man falls like a puppet. The blood spurts high and out the window, slashing against the concrete below.

Captain nods his head and reports, "Target approaching from the north. Firing." I hear a click and turn to see a man fall to his knees, clutching his throat. Another report and the man falls backwards with a hole below his eye. We jog up to his body and take cover next to a car. As Captain starts check things out, I pick up the man's rifle and sling it across my torso as well as grab all the ammunition the man has on him. If we get caught in enemy territory, I am not fighting out of here with just a semi-automatic rifle and a dinky little pistol.

"Forward area clear, into the church Price!" I nod and follow the man in the damaged church. I guess I'm Captain Price in his younger years this time around. Doesn't matter in the scheme of things, but it is nice to know. We make it through the church fine and head outside into the church's back yard.

The two of us suddenly hear a chopper flying over head. Captain dives to the ground as I forward roll under the nearby leafy trees.

The chopper soon flies over our head and passes by. They must have found the body we left behind or something. Could be just a patrol, but that is optimistic. We get up and run across the graveyard we found ourselves in and across an abandoned road. We do not stop running as we both leap over the pipeline I would hazard a guess is either gas or fuel.

The chest rumbling sound of a tank begin to echo the field we just got into. The only cover is a small dead tree on the side, so we both hit the dirt and start crawling. "Easy Price, do not let them find you or we both die. There are too many to fight, hold fire."

We take our bush wearing asses across that field and then we stop. I can barely see what is ahead of me with my face in the dirt, but as the rumbling gets closer, more and more feet I see until something covers the sun for me. The roar of an engine becomes unbearable as it seems to shake my very being apart at the seams.

I risk a look up and find myself under the tank. Oh sweet Merlin, why?! As the rear end approaches, I see daylight, but feel an ungodly amount of heat wash over me. I grit my teeth as the machine finishes its pass over me and luckily no one is behind the contraption, so I check around slowly before beginning to crawl forward. I do not speak as there could be stragglers.

I continue to crawl aimlessly and soon roll down a hill into a field of tanks and attack choppers. Close behind me is Captain. We both get to our feet and start hauling ass away from the armored patrol. We dash from one tank to another, finding the enemy disposing of corpses in mass graves and... tossing them in ponds. C'mon man, there doesn't even look like there is fish in that pond! They are just going to make it disgusting!

I get on my belly and scan the field. I spot three patrols wandering around along with two on corpse duty. "Take the slinger on the right. The two on the left are yours. On your mark," I whisper over the mic. Captain confirms the plan and I line up my shot. The man's chest explodes and I kick into action. I kill my target immediately and swing my rifle to the right. I hear another crack next to me as I discharge my own rounds into the third patrolman. I hit in three times just to be sure I didn't miss at all.

"Good work lad. Let's move!" I run along side the Captain into a shipping yard where we duck into the shadows of the containers. We advance until we come to a talking man. "Stay back. He's mine." I can almost hear the smile on his face.

The walking bush gets up and takes big strides towards the man. "Oi, Suzy!" The man is slow to turn, but Captain just puts a rifle his face. "That's how it's done! Let's go!" I almost laughed when the man took the Russian out, but that is all he did. Knocked the man out. As I pass, I draw my side arm and execute the man. No one will compromise my life just because they can shake off a hit to the face. I pass the Captain as we walk through the shipping yard and stop at a corner.

I peek over to the side and see a man talking with another with their backs to me. I dash across the opening to the next shipping container and mimic the signal I have seen made when someone is spotted. I point at my eyes and hold up two fingers. The man nods and readies his weapon.

I bring up my side arm which I have not put away. I hear them starting our way, not a care in the world. I see the shadow of one and the side of the other. One of them breaks off and walks into a shipping container. Captain fires and a body collapses in front of me, so I put two into the remaining guy. The hostile gives a strangled cry and crumples to the ground, dead.

We continue through the yard with no problems. I loot the soldier for his rifle ammo as we stalk through the containers until we hit the end. Captain pushes the door open and we see a whole bunch of people running around, prepping things or starting up choppers, many of which are in the air already. "It's a bloody convention out there. Get ready to move on my signal. Stay right behind me." I give my confirmation and when the man moved, I went with him. We went into a dead sprint across the field, I see so many soldiers with their backs to us. Captain is amazing for timing this!

Said man dives headfirst under a transport truck and starts crawling. I do the same and stay right on his heels as we sneak by literally dozens of guards with them none the wiser. When more men pull up at the tail end of the convoy, we stay down and wait. The personnel soon disperses and we continue our mad dash to the far shipping containers. We only stop as we spot a sniper ahead of us.

I slide to a stop by the shipping containers and prop up my rifle. "Take him!" I follow the command and after adjusting for the angle which I have no idea how to do, I just aim up a bit more, my spinning bullet finds its place inside the sniper's chest cavity. The man jerks back from the sudden hit and clutching his chest, he falls off his perch and into the unforgiving concrete four stories below. "Nice shot. C'mon, we are almost there."

Captain leads me up to the second floor of the building and we hop out a window to get through to the other side. We start jogging and I make sure to check everywhere for hostiles. I really do not want to die after all that! We go through another building, lucky this one had a pathway only to find a wild dog eating a dead Russian soldier.

I wonder how the man died. I see a few bullet wounds, but why was he shot? I think about this as we go around the "Poach" as Captain calls it. There is no reason to bother the animal while it's eating. That would be just rude.

The dog growls at us a bit, but makes no aggressive move, so we just move on and it goes back to its meal. After going up some stair, we come to a large... Mall? I can't really tell because everything is just in a state of dangerous disrepair. "Look at this place... Fifty thousand people used to live in this city. Now it's a ghost town... I've never seen anything like it." This place sure is creepier than the dungeons of Hogwarts, that's for sure.

The shear emptiness of the town is starting to get to me as I keep expecting an ambush. This is the longest I've been without a fight while I hold a gun! We get out of the building without incident and we stop to look a large hotel. "There's the hotel. We should be able to observe the exchange from the top floor up there. Let's move."

The two of us enter through the parking garage and begin heading up the stairs when we find them. I have my pistol out just in case we spot someone and Captain does the same. I peek around the corner as I have somehow taken point up this building to find that three are three men just loitering around with their rifles against the wall. Fools.

I signal that there are three men and Captain nods. I stalk out of cover and down the hall towards the men. They spot me right before I open fire. The first goes down from three to the lungs. The next takes five to the torso in varying places, from lung to finally the heart. The last fool takes a bullet to the leg right as my gun clicks back. I take five great strides as the man limps to his rifle and give the soldier a round house kick to the head. The impact puts him on the floor and my boot crushes his throat. I'm sad to admit that it felt good to find how effective I've gotten at fighting in such a short amount of time. Captain passes me, patting me on the back, "beautifully done lad. The stairs to the top floor should be down this hall. Help me move the men into a bedroom.

I nod and drag the one with a crushed throat after the Captain and drop the man behind the hotel's bed in that room. The Captain takes one and I take the last, dropping the two on the last body then shutting the door. "Alright, you know the plan. I'll set up the rifle and you take the ropes out of my bag and prep the escape route. Make sure those ropes are secure and over the edge. We will need to bug out fast once we kill Zakhaev."

When we arrive at the roof, Captain takes out the rifle from my bag and I do the same for his. I take the two coils of rope and feed the rope through two holes under the east window. One on each window. I give both a mighty tug for five seconds, but they do not budge at all.

Nodding at my work, I toss the coils off the roof and go over to watch Captain work. I make note on how he assembles the rifle and spot something next to the rifle. It is a small book with an English title. "The M82 service manual." I will be reading that once he is done setting up the rifle.

After a half an hour of him fiddling with the knobs on the scope, Captain nods. "Alright. The rifle is set to kill that gun dealing bastard. The bridge's range is in the scope. Now, we wait. Since you are firing the rifle, read the service manual again to refresh your memory." The man hands me the book as I lie down next to him.

I take it and crack the book open. For the next two days, when I'm not eating or sleeping, I am reading this book, learning how to fire this rifle and do it well. If what the man says is true, I will only get one shot at this and I will not fuck it up because I didn't hold the rifle right!

As the time for the job comes near, Captain puts a picture of the target next to the rifle. "Lieutenant Price, the meeting is underway. Enemy transport sighted entering the area." I roll over to the rifle and look down the sights. I zoom in the crosshairs, which I finally learn the name of, and look at the road where the enemies are setting up. "The wind is a bit choppy. You can compensate for it or you can wait it out, but he might eave before it dies down." Then I guess I will have to compensate. Can't let a little bit of nature get in the way.

I see an old man who looks to be Zakhaev. I glance at the picture and find it to be the right man. Captain confirms this thought. "Watch that flag for the wind," Captain advises me. I watch the old man take out a package and by the toss, it must be heavy as the soldier stumbles a bit when it is tossed to him.

I zoom in on the package, but I can't figure out what it is, but since the man is an arms dealer, it is probably explosives. As the package is put back into the briefcase it came out of, along with what looks like a dozen similar packages, a metal contraption fills my scope.

I zoom out and see that it is a patrolling attack chopper. "That will be a problem when we take the shot" I comment aloud.

"Aye. We'll have to get out right quick." The chopper scans the area and then departs. I zoom back into the meeting to see it is going south for the arms dealer. The man is mad and looks to be about to leave. "It's now or never, take the shot!"

I grunt out a confirmation, checking the flag, I eye it for the compensation, then I fire. It flies true and tears the man's left arm off at the shoulder. The man falls to the ground clutching the stump of a limb and I adjust a bit more and fire again. The leader takes a bullet to the back of the chest, blowing out his lungs. "Execellent shooting, now we have to- Shit! Take the chopper!"

I zoom out to see the chopper coming at use and I rapidly fire the heavy caliber at the machine. The pilot window is suddenly coated in blood as one of my bullets enters the cockpit of the chopper. It spirals out of control. "Great job! Now let's go, they will be searching for us!"

I let go of the rifle and run after my Captain as he books it across the room. We hop up onto the window sill and attach our clips to the ropes. I immediately jump out with the Captain on my heels. As we jump, the room explodes from what sounds like rockets. They must have another chopper around.

'Of course they have another chopper you fool! You saw the damn yard full of them, how did you forget that!' I scold myself as I land and unclip from the rope.

Captain starts running and I follow him. "Delta Two-Four, this is Alpha Six! We have been compromised, I repeat, we have been compromised, now heading to extraction point four!" I pull out my stolen rifle as we run into a street full of disabled cars. I look over the rooftops to see an attack helicopter hovering around.

"Sir, they have a chopper looking at us!" I call as we run. Captain nods as we continue to run.

Our radios crackle to life as our extraction reports in, "Alpha Six, Big Bird is en route, E.T.A – 2o mikes. Don't be late. We're stretchin' our fuel as it is. Out." As the report is coming in, I am firing at a squad of Russians running in front of us. They didn't see us before I open fire, so I caught them with their pants down long enough to end all of them with the help of Captain.

As we take a right to the way the squad just came from, we take fire from another group of people. Captain and I slide behind an old burnt out car as I reload. The older man props his rifle against the hood and opens fire on the lot, taking men down with every shot he makes.

Once the clip is in my rifle, I advance on the hiding soldiers with Captain bringing up the rear. We easily clear them out as we run away from the advancing army behind us. I look back to check on them and I see about a platoon worth of soldiers with dogs coming at us. "Dogs!" I cry as I take off past the Captain, but when he hears what I cried, the man easily over takes me.

The two of us runs through a parking lot of even more burnt out vehicles, what is with all the bunt cars, and find ourselves running into an apartment building. We quietly stalk through the building, going through one of the rooms and hoping through an open window. Well... Open as it had no glass open. As I land, a dog jumps onto the fence and barks viciously at us.

Captain draws his sidearm and blows the creature's brain out before it can alert the hunters of where we are. The next apartment building we go through, we have to crawl under the windows to avoid the patrols looking for us.

As we enter after letting the patrol pass, Captain commands, "Put a claymore by the door up ahead!' I listen to the more experienced man and do as he tells me. I back up away from it just as an enemy soldier runs into the sensor range. The claymore blows up, sending thousands of little balls into the man as well as the two coming up from behind him.

They go down with a collective cry, but I finish them off before they can radio their position for help. We make it outside only to see the helicopter coming at us. "Incoming helicopter! Snipe the bastard!" Captain orders me.

I drop the enemy rifle and pull my sniper rifle from my back. I shoulder the weapon and line up the shot. The chopper begins to fire at us, so I let out all ten rounds from the clip into it before the rounds got any closer to us. I must have hit a fuel line or something because it starts smoking heavily and falling. It slams into the apartment building and starts coming down... right at us. I see where it would stop and begin I run at my Captain. I see the man's back to the helicopter as I run at him.

"Captain move!" I tackle the larger man and mostly throw him over my shoulder, running across the field as the wreckage of the chopper blows by us, the heat burning my back as I carry the two of us against the stone wall. I break my nose from the fall, but Captain is not dead at least.

Groaning, I lay on my back as Captain staggers to his feet. The man reaches down with an arm and I take it after catching my breath. "Thank you lieutenant. That could have been it for me!" The man thanks me, his accent getting thicker as he spoke.

I wave it away as I grab up my sniper rifle. "We still have fifteen minutes to get to the extraction. Think we can make it?" I ask.

"Yeah we can or my name is Leeroy MacMillan!" The man states as he takes off running. I finally have a name to put on him! I chase after MacMillan's back as we run down the back alleys of the apartment complex. MacMillan quickly engages any hostiles as we advance and I back him up as we tear a hole in their patrols. As we run, I snatch up an enemy assault weapon along with an RPG. If there are any more choppers, I am not banking on taking it out with my rifle again.

We fight a way through to an abandoned park. As we run through, I can help but comment, "This place looks so nice, but why is everything so creepy?! I mean that bench is freaking me the hell out!" MacMillan laughs as we make our way across the park, but a whooshing sound stops us.

I look up to see a transport chopper coming at us. "Good call with that RPG lad," MacMillan states as he pulls it off my back. The man lines up and fires a rocket at the chopper. It hits right under the tail, tearing the extension off the bird.

It spirals out of control, coming down right behind us as we run away from the zone. We cut through another apartment building and only run into a little patrol along with two dogs. All of which we dispatch with quietly. I have taken to us my pistol to help lessen the sound of battle so when we make it to the extraction point, we are not leading an army to it.

We run into an empty pool area where we find a pack of dogs. We go around them, but they perk up at a noise from the outside. Captain and I peek out the window to see the dogs attack a patrol of Russians. The five canine takes down four of the nine men before they are dispatched, thankfully by knives.

Captain MacMillan and I take the rest down with a few well placed shots from our pistols. The resulting silence is eery as we make it to the the extraction point. An abandoned carnival that is in a state of unrepairable damage. I thought the park was creepy too, but this takes the cake by a large margin.

My leader suddenly pulls me over and pulls out some liquid to douse me in, then he uses it to do the same to himself. It smells weird and a bit acidic. "Come on, we'll hide behind the Ferris wheel. The dogs won't find us with this on and we can hide in the brush for the extract." I follow him and we both pick a bush to get under.

"Big Bird, this is Alpha Six. We are at extract four, repeat, we are at extract four! What is the E.T.A on pick up, over?"

"Alpha Six, Big Bird will arrive in five mikes. Over." I breath a sigh of relief along with my Captain at this and we make sure to keep vigilant. Patrols come and scout the area, but they move on when they see we are not there. In a blur, a transport chopper zooms over us and lands in the middle of the carnival grounds. SAS soldiers all stream out of the back and take up positions. MacMillan runs over and I follow him.

"Pheonix!" One of the soldiers shout at us.

MacMillan shouts back, "Birdy!" The soldiers nod and we mount the chopper. The soldiers all come back in and the bird lifts off right as the enemy comes out to try to catch us. They failed. Leaning back in my seat, I close my eyes to get some sleep that I have been lacking for the last few days.

* * *

**I have bronchitis, so my updates will be slower. Damn this thing hurts too! I am also getting a job this summer, so I will have less time to write as I will be working. Hope you like and I am sorry for any spelling errors. Thank you all for the support. I believe fully that if you hadn't went everywhere guns blazing and used your ghillie suit, you could have avoided the fight at the end. Hell, even if MacMillan was injured, you dump his ass in the trees and hide with him until the end and you would have been fine!**


End file.
